Renai Joujou
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Bukan risih karena pelukan Sakura, tapi risih dengan posisinya saat ini. Mereka kan sedang di jalanan!/ "Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana, baka!"/ Ch 6: Kiss Me!/ RnR?
1. First Introduction

**Halo, Mey bawa fic baru. Yang berkesan silahkan RnR, Concrit, dan Flame-khusus flamers, harus login-. Yip yap, inilah fic Mey yang mengambil tema utama dari film layar lebar berjudul 'Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?'. Buat readers yang udah nonton pasti tau kan ceritanya? ****Kalo belum nonton, wajib nonton nih, haha*dikubur hidup-hidup*, seru ceritanya****.**** Cerita ini nggak semuanya Mey contek kok. Dengan bantuan imajinasi, m****aka jadilah fic ini. Happy Reading.^^**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre :** Frienship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :** AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

Haruno Mey PRESENT…

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Disebuah gedung sekolah dengan tertera tulisan MIDOGAKU HIGH SCHOOL, banyak murid didalamnya yang sedang berjalan untuk segera masuk kekelas, ada juga yang akan hendak kekantin, dan sebagainya. Tidak terkecuali kelima gadis cantik yang terkenal disekolah tersebut yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju salah satu ruangan bertuliskan 'Ruang Ekstrakulikuler Mading'. Ya, tentu saja karena kelima gadis ini adalah penerbit lembaran-lembaran yang akan diterbitkan dimading sekolah yang akan dilihat banyak murid.

Salah satu dari kelima gadis itu, salah satu gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua sedang mengambil lembaran kertas yang selesai dicetak print, kemudian dibantu dengan gadis berambut blonde dikuncir empat untuk segera member pelekat dikertas. Selesai memberi perekat, mereka berdua segera keluar ruangan dan menempelkan dimading sekolah mereka yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan mereka.

Sementara itu, ketiga gadis lainnya masih sibuk diruang ekskul mereka. Salah satunya gadis berambut pink pucat panjang sepinggang yang sedang sibuk mengetik didepan komputer, lalu gadis berambut indigo sama panjangnya dengan si gadis rambut pink disebelahnya, dia sedang merapikan beberapa lembar kertas, dan terakhir, ada gadis berambut blonde panjang melebihi pinggangnya dan dikuncir kuda, lain dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk karena pekerjaannya, gadis ini malah sibuk mengaca depan cermin yang ada diruangan itu.

'Krieeet' suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Lalu munculah dua gadis yang tadi sempat keluar.

"Hinata, Sakura, ayo kekelas, sepertinya akan segera bel," suara menyeruak masuk, gadis berkuncir empat. Gadis itu melirik kesalah satu temannya yang sibuk memakai lip balm dibibirnya, lalu bertolak pinggang, "Ino, kerjamu dandan saja. Ayo kekelas!"

Yang dipanggil menengok sambil senyam-senyum, "Hahaha, iya iya aku tau. Aku kan harus berpenampilan menarik, takut-takut bertemu Sai-kun~"

"Hhhhh… Terserah kau saja, ayo girl, kita kekelas!" seru gadis kuncir empat itu, lagi dan dibalas anggukan dari keempat temannya.

"Sebelum kekelas, biar aku check dulu kertas yang tadi kalian tempel, ya." kata gadis berambut arum manis pada kedua temannya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Oke, oke, ketua!" jawab ceria dari gadis bercepol dua itu sambil hormat meledek (?) yang diiringi tawa dari yang lain. Memang benar, gadis rambut pink itu adalah ketua dari ekskul mereka, dialah Haruno Sakura. Dan keempat sahabatnya juga teman satu ekskulnya yakni, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku No Temari, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja mereka, gadis bernama Sakura itu sempat berhenti dengan teman-temannya untuk memastikan lembarannya sudah rapi ditempel. Dari sekian banyak lembaran, Sakura menatap penuh ceria dengan salah satu lembaran yang dibuatnya dengan bertuliskan:

_**Lomba Puisi**_

_Kirimkan karya kalian kekotak mading, karya dinilai oleh para guru. Karya puisi yang menang akan mendapat hadiah satu buah HandPhone BlackBerry Onyx dan karya puisi kalian akan ditempel di mading sekolah untuk karya puisi terbaik bulan ini. Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Segera buat puisi karya terbaik kalian dan masukan dikotak mading yang sudah tersedia. Kami tunggu!_

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino, gadis berkuncir kuda.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak sabar ingin mengikuti lomba puisi ini!" jawabnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau kan selalu menang lomba puisi tiap bulan. Sayangnya aku tidak berminat," sahut Temari, gadis kuncir empat.

"Eh… Tidak juga, mungkin bulan ini siapa tau saja akan ada yang lebih bagus," timpal Sakura.

"Rasanya mustahil, ada yang mengalahkan ratu puisi kita, ya!" seru Tenten, gadis bercepol dua dan disusul anggukan oleh Hinata, gadis berambut Indigo yang memang dasarnya pendiam.

Tidak lama, bel masuk nyaring terdengar, mengundang seluruh murid untuk segera masuk kekelas masing-masing.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, lomba puisi selesai diseleksi para guru. Murid-murid pun tidak sabar untuk mendengar pengumuman. Seluruh murid berbaris sesuai dengan barisan upacara. Tak lama, kepala sekolah berambut blonde jabrig, yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Minato, segera berpidato dan membacakan pemenang lomba.

"Dan dengan ini, saya menyampaikan, pemenang lomba puisi terbaik bulan ini adalah…" Sang kepsek memotong percakapannya sejenak, membuat para murid makin penasaran. Semua murid tau, dari bulan ke bulan pemenang puisi adalah Sakura, mereka bersorak kearah Sakura berbaris, "Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra!"

Diikuti sorakan teman dan sahabatnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Semua murid serentak diam setelah terdengar lanjutan suara sang kepsek.

"Pemenang lomba puisi bulan ini adalah…" Sakura masih tersenyum, seakan yakin karyanya bulan ini akan menang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kepala sekolah melanjutkan bicaranya di mic yang tersedia, "Adalah… Uchiha Sasuke!".

Seketika, senyum Sakura luntur dan diikuti suara ribut dari para teman-temannya, begitu juga para sahabatnya yang sulit menyangka, karena Sakura biasanya selalu menang tiap bulan.

"Itulah bintang baru kita. Dengan karyanya yang berjudul Senyuman rembulan," seiring suara kepsek yang terus bercakap, dibelakang sekolah, ternyata ada murid laki-laki yang sedang bolos upacara. Dia sedang asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Nak Sasuke, Nak Sasuke, karya Nak Sasuke menang loh!" Tiba-tiba suara pria tua dating membuat laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersandar itu membetulkan posisinya dan melirik sekilas pada pria tua bermata kuning menyerupai ular. Dari penampilannya bisa dilihat, pria tua itu adalah penjaga sekolah.

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu kembali membaca bukunya dan berucap, "Saya tidak pernah mengikuti lomba puisi,"

"Itu loh, puisi yang Nak Sasuke pernah ketinggalan disini, Saya liat bagus. Saya fikir, daripada dibuang lebih baik dikirim saja. Eh, tidak taunya menang. Ayo, Nak, ambil hadiahnya diruang kepala sekolah, lumayan kan punya ponsel BlackBerry."

Sasuke masih tidak mamalingkan matanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, "Bapak Orochimaru saja yang ambil hadiahnya,"

Pria tua itu hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia tau, Sasuke memang orang yang dingin. Dia memang cukup akrab pada Sasuke karena Sasuke sering bolos pelajaran dibelakang sekolah, tapi Orochimaru tidak pernah melapor karena ucapan Sasuke yang keras. Sasuke juga sering mengeluarkan keluhannya pada Orochimaru disini. Juga sering sembunyi disini dari kejaran para gadis fansgirl-nya.

Sasuke memang pintar, hanya saja sering bolos pelajaran (bukan bolos sekolah). Karena ketampannya juga para gadis berlomba-lomba mendapatkannya. Tapi sayangnya tidak seorangpun yang berhasil mendapatkannya, karena Sasuke memang cukup angkuh dan tidak terlalu peduli dalam hal cinta.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"Akh, tidak kusangka Sasuke akan menang. Kya… Karyanya pasti indah…"

"Benar-benar laki-laki idamanku! Selain pintar dan keren, ternyata hebat membuat puisi…"

Selesai upacara pengumuman pemenang, para gadis sibuk terkagum-kagum membicarakan Sasuke, pemenang baru bulan ini dalam lomba puisi. Sementara Sakura cs masih sambil berjalan menuju ruang mading dengan wajah kusut, terutama Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tau dia. Dia adalah bintang sekolah nomor dua sesudah aku. Ternyata dia hebat juga dalam buat puisi," kata Sakura lesu. Sakura memang bintang sekolah nomor satu disekolah karena nilainya yang sempurna, absensi yang rapi, juga disenangi para guru karena kecerdasannya. Tidak salah jika dia jadi pengurus kelas, ketua mading, dan sebagian kelompok yang ia pimpin. Tapi kali ini… sebuah puisi mampu mengalahkannya.

"Yang kudengar, dia sebenarnya lebih pintar dariku, hanya saja, karena dia sering bolos pelajaran dan dapat surat panggilan orangtua, jadilah dia nomor dua. Dia juga digilai para gadis, aku penasaran yang mana orangnya," lanjut Sakura menghela nafas. Dan sampailah mereka diruang biasa mereka kumpul.

Ino yang sedang asyik membetulkan poninya sambil mengaca dengan kaca kecil yang dibawanya, langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kau tidak mengenali pangeran sekolah kita? Ya ampun, kau ini bagaimana, padahal waktu kelas dua tahun lalu, aku sempat mengajaknya kencan, karena saat itu aku sedang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Eh, jadi kau mengenalnya, Ino? Padahal kita semua tidak tau siapa dia," ucap Tenten menatap Ino. Keempat temannya kini menatapnya penuh pertanyaan dan membuat Ino risih.

"A-apa?"

"Heee… Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Lalu, apa jawabannya? Apa dia menerima ajakan kencanmu?" tanya Temari kesal. Ino tersenyum semanis-manisnya dan menjawab, "Tentu saja… Tidak."

GUBRAK.

"Eh, kalian itu kenapa? Uchiha Sasuke itu kan orangnya dingin, jadi tentu saja aku ditolak." ucap Ino dengan wajah innocent-nya.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Dikoridor dekat perpustakaan, disinilah Sakura. Ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan.

'Aku heran, dia sebenarnya pintar, tapi malah sering bolos pelajaran. Lihat saja, bahkan satu puisi karya dia saja langsung mengalahkanku dalam sekejap. Aku ingin tau siapa dia. Dia pasti hebat!' Sakura terus bicara dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju perpus. Dan memang, tujuannya kesana adalah menemui orang yang baru saja dikaguminya dalam hati. Setelah bertanya sana-sini mencari 'dia', akhirnya Sakura dapat info terakhir bahwa orang yang sedang dicarinya ada diruang yang akan ia tuju.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sementara itu diruang perpustakaan…

"Hihihi, lucu sekali." Suara tawa setengah berbisik terus terdengar oleh para pembaca buku yang ada diperpus, tidak terkecuali salah satu pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang merasa sangat terganggu oleh suara itu.

Pemuda itu menengok sebentar, asal suara itu berasal dari dua orang, satu laki-laki berambut putih, dan satu lagi berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik membaca buku humor sambil berpacaran, pikir Sasuke.

"Hihihihi, ada-ada saja kau, Suigetsu,"

"Haha, iya memang lucu, kan?" Lagi, terdengar untuk kedua kali. Para murid yang disekitar sana merasa terganggu, tapi tidak ada yang mau buka mulut, sampai akhirnya salah satu suara terdengar, "Berisik! Diamlah, kalian tidak baca, disini dilarang berisik!"

Dan, ya. Suara datar dan dingin itu berasal dari pemuda onyx ini, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kemudian membuat kedua insan yang tadi berisik langsung diam seketika.

Saat Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya, tak berapa lama, suara tawa dari asal yang sama kembali terdengar ditelinganya yang membuat Sasuke menahan emosi untuk meninju kedua orang itu. Untuk meluapkan amarah, Sasuke melempar sebuah pulpen dan… Bravo! Sukses mendarat diwajah laki-laki berisik itu.

Kedua orang yang sedang asyik tertawa, langsung bangkit dari duduk. "Hei, apa-apaan kau! Sok serius sekali!" ketus lelaki itu yang berniat akan menghampiri Sasuke yang kemudian ditahan oleh gadis rambut merah disebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Semua yang ada diruangan memperhatikan mereka, kemudian kedua orang berisik itu langsung keluar ruangan tanpa perpanjang masalah.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, justru dia lebih tenang dan kembali membaca bukunya. Baru sedetik ia membaca, satu suara terdengar ditelinganya.

"Permisi. Kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke menengok, kali ini asal suara berasal dari sebelah kirinya. Ternyata seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang memang sedang mencarinya. Ya, setelah Sakura sampai diperpus, ia bertanya pada salah satu murid yang sedang membaca. Ia bertanya yang mana orang yang sedang dicarinya. Sampai yang ditanya menunjukan orang yang dicarinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap Sasuke seperti biasa. Dingin. Sakura tidak memperdulikannya dan malah melanjutkan bicaranya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Selamat, ya, karya puisimu menang." kata Sakura member ucapan selamat sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan malah kembali membaca. "Saya tidak pernah mengikuti lomba puisi,"

"Eh, tapi tadi…" Belum selesai Sakura bicara, seseorang memperingati Sakura untuk tidak berisik dengan tanda telunjuk menempel dibibir orang itu yang hanya dibalas senyuman menyesal Sakura.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajak Sakura yang masih setengah sabar.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendengus dan berucap, "Baru saja tadi saya melempar pulpen kewajah orang yang berisik. Saya tidak mau pulpen itu kembali kewajah saya." Sasuke bicara menatap dingin emerald Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sakura mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke. Senyuman Sakurapun lenyap. "Aku kan hanya ingin bicara sebentar!"

Kembali, orang yang memperingati Sakura memperingati lagi untuk tidak berisik dengan cara yang sama, tapi lebih serius karena suara Sakura yang keras. Sakura membungkukan setengah badannya meminta maaf. Sasuke mau tidak mau akhirnya menutup bukunya. "Kita bicara diluar," Sasuke langsung berdiri mengajak Sakura keluar.

Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar perpus, Sasuke terus membelakangi Sakura. "Tidak usah jauh-jauh, disini saja!" seru Sakura berhenti berjalan dan Sasuke juga berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Sakura. Kini mereka berada dikoridor yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perpus.

"Baiklah, cepat, mau bicara apa?"

"Aku dari ketua mading ingin bicara. Mading mau mewawancaraimu untuk terbitan mading minggu depan,"

"Saya kan sudah bilang, saya tidak pernah ikut lomba puisi itu!"

Sakura mendengus merasa Sasuke bersikap acuh padanya. Sakura akhirnya meninggikan suaranya, "Jelas-jelas namamu yang terpilih jadi pemenang. Apa sulitnya hanya untuk wawancara saja?"

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu anda saja yang wawancara, Nona pinky!" Sasuke berucap sambil menyeringai. Sakura yang melihatnya malah merasa muak, ditambah Sasuke malah langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. 'Benar apa yang dikatakan para gadis, dia memang tampan dan pintar. Tapi sikapnya… Semua gadis boleh saja menyebutnya pangeran es, tapi aku tidak!' batin Sakura meledak-ledak.

Sakura memajukan telunjuk tangannya menunjuk kearah Sasuke masih dengan wajah kesal. "AWAS KAU! IBLIS ES! KUBUAT KAU MENCAIR NANTI! Dasar… RAMBUT BOKONG AYAM!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke kesal. Sasuke yang mendengar, bahkan baru-kali-ini ada gadis yang berani mengatainya seperti itu. Empat sudut muncul dikepala Sasuke. Sasuke membalikan badannya, menatap horor Sakura.

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, lalu menatap Sakura sambil kembali menyeringai seperti tadi diperpus. "Kau sendiri, sebelum mengejek orang, bercermin dirilah. Lihat dicermin, betapa 'norak'nya warna rambutmu, bahkan aku baru melihat dari dekat, betapa 'lebar'nya jidatmu seperti lapangan upacara."

1 detik… Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berjalan kembali.

.

.

2 detik… Sakura masih dengan mulut terbuka coba mencerna ejekan yang baru dilontarkan Sasuke.

.

.

3 detik…

.

.

"UCHIHA SASUKE NO BAKAAAA!" Sakura berteriak membuat seluruh sekolah gempa (?).

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

'BRAK!' suara nyaring pintu terdengar membuat keempat gadis yang ada disana menengok. Ternyata itu adalah sosok yang sedang dinanti keempat gadis disana. Terlihat raut wajah kusut diwajah sang gadis pink itu yang membuat keempat gadis disana bingung keheranan.

"Sial! Berani-beraninya dia mengejekku seperti itu! Keterlaluan! Benar-benar sok penting sekali!" dumel Sakura sambil mondar-mandir diruang mading membuat keempat sahabatnya itu nambah bingung.

Ino buka mulut bertanya, "Saku, tenang dulu deh. Siapa sih? Siapa?"

"Itu loh, cowok sok bijak! Si pemenang puisi bulan ini! Aku baru mau mengajaknya wawancara untuk mading kita saja, tolakannya tuh benar-benar… Uuukh!"

"Jadi dia… Tidak mau kita wawancara?" tanya Hinata khawatir, karena memang dia yang berencana untuk mewawancara 'dia' karena sudah kehabisan bahan untuk terbitan madingnya minggu depan.

"Ck, yang mana sih orangnya? Biar kuhajar sekalian!" ucap Temari satu-satunya gadis tomboy dari kelima gadis ini sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan ditangan kirinya.

Tenten yang masih kebingungan ikut nimbrung, "Tunggu, tunggu, kita ini lagi membicarakan siapa sih?". Ino yang memaklumkan temannya yang satu ini, karena Tenten memang sedikit tulalit. Ino menjawab Tenten, "Tenten… Kita itu sedang membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Oh… Yang menang lomba puisi kemarin itu?" jawab Tenten dan dibalas anggukan Ino.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Nanti biar aku cari bahan yang lain buat mading." Sakura memijat pelipisnya sambil dikipas-kipas oleh Tenten memakai kipas tangan Ino.

'Greeek' suara pintu geser khas Jepang itu terdengar bertanda ada yang masuk.

Kelima gadis cantik disana menengok, diambang pintu, terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut blonde jabrig, sang anak dari kepala sekolah yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata gadis-gadis ini. "Sakura-chan,"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Nanti sore jadi kita membeli bahan untuk mading?"

"Hm, jadi. Nanti aku telepon, ya."

"Baiklah," Naruto nyengir seperti biasa, Temari menghampiri Naruto dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan. "Naruto, kau keluar dulu, ya. Kita sedang ada rapat penting, nih." Temari tau kalau Sakura sedang tidak ingin diganggu selain dengan para sahabatnya. Dari tatapan Naruto pada Sakura, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata lavender yang menatap penuh kesedihan.

Baru Temari mau menutup pintu, Naruto kembali masuk. "Sakura-chan, jangan lupa hubungi aku, ya."

"Hei, kita sedang rapat!" Temari kini mendorong paksa lalu segera menggeser pintu. "Oke, sampai dimana tadi?" Baru Temari bertanya, suara pintu terdengar lagi. Temari yang yakin bahwa itu Naruto lagi, dia mendengus sebal dan membalikan badannya lagi kearah pintu, "Apa lagi sih? Kerjanya mondar-mandir terus sudah seperti…"

"Seperti apa?" Dugaan Temari salah, ternyata bukan Naruto yang kembali, tapi ternyata seorang lelaki berkulit pucat.

"Eh, Sai, kukira siapa…" kata Temari merasa sedikit malu. Ino yang sedang membaca majalah fasion, mendengar nama 'Sai' langsung menengok kearah pintu dengan semangat.

"Eh, Sai-kun, ada apa datang kemari? Tumben." Ino menghampiri Sai. Dialah Sai, teman sekelas Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Apa kalian tidak masuk kelas? Sebentar lagi bel pulang karena akan ada rapat guru. Makanya, Ino..err… Nanti main kerumahku, ya?" Sai berucap sambil tersenyum khas dirinya dengan samburat merah saat mengajak Ino kerumahnya. Wajah Ino memerah, sedangkan yang lainnya cengo.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Sai tiba-tiba…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Tentu saja demikian. Ino memang menyukai Sai dan berani mengajak kencan lelaki yang disukainya, bahkan berani menyatakan cintanya. Tapi kali ini, orang yang ditaksir Ino mengajak kerumahnya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ino, coba jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Temari menatap horor sahabatnya yang gemar dandan ini.

Ino tertawa ngeri melihat tatapan dari para sahabatnya. "Aku mengaku. Aku dan Sai-kun… Su-sudah jadian,"

"APA?" Ino hanya menutup kedua telinganya mendengar suara lengkingan sahabat-sahabatnya kecuali Hinata yang hanya kaget dengan menutup mulutnya. Sai yang melihat sweatdrop.

"Aduh, kalian itu terlalu berlebihan! Aku baru jadian pagi tadi, jadi belum sempat cerita. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo, kita kekelas, mungkin sudah pulang." kata Ino menanggapi sahabat-sahabatnya lalu menggandeng tangan Sai untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Huuu… Bilang saja tidak sabar untuk segera kerumah Sai!" dengus Sakura berkacak pinggang dan diiringi anggukan oleh yang lain.

Ino menengok menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sambil berbisik, "Makanya agresif sedikit biar punya pacar,"

"Awas kau, Pig!" ancam Sakura mendeathglare Ino yang sudah tertawa renyah dari kejauhan.

Dari berlima gadis ini, memang Ino yang selalu mendapat pacar, memang sih yang lain juga pernah punya pacar, tapi sekarang tidak ada kecuali Ino. Itu karena Ino lebih agresif dari yang lain.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" panggil seseorang setengah berteriak. Yang dipanggil menengok kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Naruto.

Sekarang ini Sakura, Hinata, Temari, dan Ten-ten sedang berjalan ingin ke parkiran mobil hendak pulang. "Ada apa?"

"Heee, kau ini bagaimana, mumpung hari ini pulang cepat, kita beli bahan untuk madingnya sekarang saja. Ayo, mobilku ada disana!" Baru Naruto menarik tangan Sakura selangkah, Sakura melepaskannya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Tou-san-ku akan berangkat keluar kota untuk dinnas, aku harus mengantarnya,"

"Begitu, ya." Naruto menunduk sedikit kecewa.

"Gomen. Tapi, akan ada yang menggantikan aku. Karena bahannya sangat penting, jadi kau harus tetap pergi!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadi tetap pergi? Lalu, dengan siapa aku akan pergi?"

Sakura menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, mulai dari Temari... "Aku akan ada tanding basket sore ini, tidak bisa,"

Tenten… "Oh, ayolah, masa mobilku mau aku tinggal disini!"

Dan menatap seorang lagi…

Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ditatap, tiba-tiba salting sendiri. "Eh, eh, a-aku? Hmm… Bagaimana, ya?..."

"Hinata, kau satu-satunya yang tidak ada acara 'kan?" tanya Sakura menatap tajam Hinata yang sedang menunduk memainkan jari telunjuknya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau Tou-san marah-marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa mengembangkan mading. Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terkejut mengikuti lari kecil Naruto. Sakura, Temari, dan Tenten tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Saat sudah jauh, Sakura menghela nafas, "Hhhh, rencana kita berhasil. Siapa juga yang mau menemani Tou-san-ku…"

"Hahaha, iya, sejak kapan juga ada tanding basket sore ini," susul suara Temari tertawa renyah dan diikuti tawa Tenten. Dan ternyata, itu hanya rencana Tenten yang ingin agar Hinata bisa kencan dengan Naruto.

"Dasar Hinata. Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau dia menyukai Naruto? Naruto juga tidak peka sekali. Apa dia tidak sadar bagaimana sikapnya jika berhadapan dengannya?" Temari kembali bicara bertanya-tanya sendiri. Tenten mengangguk, "Iya, bahkan dia sering berwajah cemburu kalau Naruto sedang bicara dengan Sakura. Kau juga sadar kan, Sakura?"

"Ah, iya, benar. Hehehe," Sakura tertawa paksa, dalam hati Sakura terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa Naruto sebenarnya mempunyai hubungan khusus padanya. Perasaan menyesal dan tak rela terus menyelimuti hatinya. 'Minna, gomen ne…' batin Sakura penuh penyesalan. Kira-kira sudah sebulan hubungannya berjalan dengan Naruto, dan tak ada yang tau kecuali dirinya dan Naruto saja.

"Ayo, kita mampir keMinorane café dulu. Aku yang traktir!" seru Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Wah, benarkah? Oke, LET'S GO!" Temari kegirangan lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan Tenten untuk segera kemobil Tenten.

'Kami-sama, semoga persahabatan yang indah ini takan pernah berakhir…' Sakura berdoa dalam hati sambil terus tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabat tercintanya. Semoga doanya didengar Kami-sama. Ya, semoga.

**Tsuzuku…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 2…**

"Hei, kau! Berhenti, pantat ayam sialan!"

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau akan menerima akibatnya telah mempermainkanku, Haruno." Seringai Sasuke yang sering dilihat Sakura kembali diperlihatkan Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura.

.

"Naruto… A-aku ingin bicara… Ini mengenai hubungan kita,"

.

'Bruk' Saking kencangnya Hinata berlari, dia tidak sadar telah menabrak lelaki berambut model ayam yang sedang berjalan.

"Maafkan aku…" Hinata kembali berlari. Lelaki onyx yang merasa penasaran apa penyebab si gadis tadi menangis, berjalan kedepan. Dia melihat apa penyebabnya. Dua orang yang sedang berpelukan disana, tengah mencampakan hati gadis tadi… Dan mungkin… Juga dirinya.

.

"Sialan kau, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

.

"Kenapa kau semarah itu? Benar kan, kalau gadis ini kekasihmu, Dobe?"

.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau Sakura… Kau tega membohongi kami? Bahkan ternyata kau juga yang telah membuat Hinata menangis kemarin? Aku tidak menyangka,"

.

"Kau bukan lagi sahabat kami setelah apa yang kau lakukan!"

'Dheg!'

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Untuk sahabatku yang review dengan nama Gaara, maaf, ya, Mey belum bisa buatin fic Gaara. Kalau Temari ada disini, tapi SLIGHT… Hehe.**** Masalah pair Temari sama siapa, masih rahasia. :p Terus, kamu kalo mau review fic aku, walau kamu ga punya akun FFn, kamu jangan ganti-ganti nama reviewnya, biar aku ga bingung. Oke?**

**Buat para readers yang lain, disini masih mula-mula aja, masih friendship****. Chap-chap depan mungkin akan Mey buat masing-masing pair. Ada yang mau dedikasikan pasangan untuk Temari dan Tenten untuk chap berikutnya? Silahkan tulis dikotak review.*disambit bakiak***

**Sekali lagi, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review****, ya...~****#plak!**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Bacause I Love U, Guys

**Yaaay! Mey sudah berhasil selesaikan chapter 2. Mungkin Chapter ini romance masih sedikit dan lebih banyak frienship. Chapter ini juga Mey buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Semoga readers semua suka, ya.^^**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Film Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre :** Frienship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :** AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Chapter 2 : Because I Love U, Guys.**

"...ra! Sakura! Sakura!"

Yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunan dan menengok pada orang yang memanggilnya. "E-eh, maaf. Kenapa, Temari?"

"Dasar kau ini melamun saja. Aku tanya, apa penyebab kau langsung membenci si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Memang dia menolak wawancara kita dengan cara bagaimana?" tanya Temari kembali.

Sakura yang sedang sensitif terhadap orang yang baru saja diucapkan sang sahabat, Sakura langsung berapi-api dengan hanya mendengar namanya saja.

"AAAA! Orang itu! Temari, kau bawa dairy curhatan kita, kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tulis, tulis. Catat dihalaman 'catatan penting!'. Tulis disana, kita jangan pernah berdekatan dengan cowok berambut ayam itu! Satu orangpun!" Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sahabatnya yang satu ini kalau sudah marah memang seperti ini. Temari langsung mengambil buku dairy ditasnya. Dairy tersebut bertuliskan 'Queen Angel'. Itu adalah nama genk mereka berlima yang berarti 'Ratu Bidadari' yang sangat cocok dengan mereka.

Dairy tersebut berbentuk sederhana dengan pembatas-pembatas halaman. Halaman-halaman dalam dairy itu ada halaman 'Curhatan bersama', 'Catatan penting', 'Kumpulan puisi', 'Lagu sahabat' dan lain-lain.

Tenten yang masih fokus terhadap jalanan karena mereka masih dalam mobil saat ini, sambil menyetir, Tenten berbicara pada kedua sahabatnya yang duduk dibelakang, "Sakura, kau tidak takut termakan ucapanmu sendiri, eh?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya menghadap Tenten yang masih terus menyetir. "Termakan ucapanku? Ucapan yang mana?"

"Barusan kau menyuruh Temari menulis dihalaman 'Catatan penting!' agar kita jangan mendekati si Sasuke itu,"

"Lalu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Tenten menghela nafas, "Astaga, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh benar sih, Saku? Maksudku, jika nantinya kau malah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke bagaimana?"

Sakura memasang wajah kecut atas ucapan Tenten, "Kau ini gila? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada iblis itu!"

"Heeeh, yang aku dengar Sasuke itu tampan, masa kau tidak tertarik melihatnya? Bahkan yang kudengar, aniki Sasuke yang kuliah diUniversitas Kakuni Konoha juga tampan. Dan katanya, dia jauh lebih ramah dibanding Sasuke."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Anikinya lebih ramah? Sulit dipercaya!"

"Hei, sudah bincang-bincangnya, kita lanjutkan didalam café saja, ayo!" kata Tenten menyadarkan keributan sahabatnya dibelakang. Sakura dan Temari langsung keluar dari mobil sementara Tenten memarkirkan mobilnya.

Selesai memarkirkan mobil, Tenten keluar dari mobil. Saat Tenten berjalan hendak masuk, Tenten tidak melihat-lihat jalan dan membuatnya tersandung sesuatu dan sukses membuatnya terjatuh.

'Gubrak!'

"Aduuuh!" ringis Tenten seiring terjatuh tubuhnya keaspal. "Ah, maaf, nona. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar terjulur didepan wajah Tenten yang masih tengkurap. Tenten menerima uluran tangan tersebut lalu dibantu berdiri oleh orang itu. Setelah sukes berdiri, Tenten membersihkan kotoran-kotoran ditelapak tangannya lalu menengok kearah depan. Kearah seseorang yang telah membuat Tenten tersandung sepatunya.

Entah ada angin apa, saat Tenten melihat wajah orang itu, Tenten terus berdebar-debar. Wajah putih lelaki itu, tubuhnya yang tegap gagah dengan mengenakan pakaian kantor. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru keluar dari café. 'Lavender? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan matanya...' batin Tenten menatap lekat mata lavender sang lelaki.

Tenten yang masih bengong memperhatikan lelaki didepannya, tidak sadar kalau sebuah tangan besar telah menempel dipipinya. Itu adalah tangan lelaki didepan Tenten sekarang ini. Tenten yang menyadari kini berwajah merah.

"Pipimu kotor karena terjatuh tadi. Maafkan aku, ya." Ternyata lelaki itu mengusap pipi Tenten yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Tenten yang kini benar-benar malu langsung menyingkirkan tangan lelaki itu dari pipinya. "Ah, maaf. Aku yang tidak hati-hati berjalan," Tenten membungkukan badannya dan lanjut bicara, "Terima kasih." Selesai bicara, Tenten langsung berlari memegangi pipinya yang baru diusap oleh lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, wajahnya juga sangat memerah. Sementara lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Tenten yang sudah menjauh.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa aku..berdebar-debar seperti ini? Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?' batin Tenten sambil terus berlari dan sampailah dia didepan pintu café. Disana sudah berdiri dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang menunggunya memarkir.

"Tenten~, kau itu ngapain saja, sih? Lama sekali," dengus Sakura melipat kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Temari bertolak pinggang dan berlanjut memarahi, "Apa jangan-jangan kau tersesat, ya?"

"Hehe, maaf, maaf. Aku tersesat? Kau fikir aku ini anak TK? Sudah, ayo!" Tenten yang menyeruak masuk tidak menyadari kalau Sakura dan Temari bingung melihat kondisi Tenten. "Hei, kau ini main masuk-masuk saja! Coba lihat, bajumu kotor!" ucap Sakura membuat Tenten spontan berhenti. Tenten yang langsung melihat kemeja seragamnya, ternyata benar kotor. Tenten membersihkannya, Sakura dan Temari saling pandang-pandangan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Temari bingung melihat Tenten yang taunya sudah kotor selesai memarkir mobil. Tenten menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Tenten mengingat kejadian tadi lalu mulai bicara, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyandung sepatu seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu menolongku, dia sepertinya baik." Tenten tersenyum manis dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sakura dan Temari yang menyadarinya kembali berpandang-pandangan dan tersenyum. Dan mulailah kata-kata iseng dilontarkan. "Ehem, sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta, nih."

"Iya, sepertinya buku curhatan cinta kita nanti akan ditambah. Kali ini bukan Ino saja yang akan menulisnya," sambung Temari seperti halnya tadi Sakura. Tenten yang mendengar hanya gugup seperti Hinata sambil mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya, "Kalian ini jahil sekali!"

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita masuk. Tenten, kau jadi traktir, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan masuk diikuti Tenten dan Temari. Tenten mengangguk, lalu merekapun duduk setelah mendapatkan tempat.

Kira-kira setelah satu jam mereka bercanda ria dan bercerita dicafé langganan mereka, Tenten mengeluarkan dompetnya disaku rok sekolahnya untuk membayar. Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Temari bingung melihat wajah Tenten yang pucat setelah merogoh saku roknya. Sakura ambil alih untuk bertanya,"Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Ponselku tidak ada disaku," jawab Tenten masih sambil merogoh-rogoh memeriksa. Barang kali terselip. Tapi yang didapat hanya ada dompetnya saja. "Waaa... Kemana ponselku?" Tenten berdiri melihat kebawah kursinya panik. Sakura dan Temari yang ikutan panik mencoba membantu Tenten. "Barang kali kau lupa taruh dimana. Coba kau ingat-ingat." Ucap Temari coba menenangkan.

Tenten coba mengingat kapan terakhir ia memainkan ponsel Nokia E63 miliknya. Terlintas kejadian tadi sebelum memasuki café, kalau dia bertabrakan dengan lelaki. Mata Tenten membulat, "Akh, jangan-jangan..."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dan Temari berbarengan.

"Jangan-jangan ponselku terjatuh saat aku tertabrak lelaki yang diparkiran tadi!" seru Tenten yakin dan langsung lemas seketika. "Huwaa... Bagaimana ini...? Ponselku pasti sudah dipungut orang..."

Sakura dan Temari coba menenangkan kembali Tenten, "Sabar, ya, Tenten." Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang sudah sejam yang lalu, jadi tidak mungkin masih tergeletak diparkiran. Pasti sudah ada yang memungutnya.

_**-,Renai Joujou,-**_

Malam hari tiba. Gadis cantik bermarga Haruno ini masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Rasa kesal masih melanda atas perlakuan angkuh lelaki Uchiha padanya pagi tadi. Sakura yang tiba-tiba mempunyai suatu rencana, terbangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan menghampiri meja belajarnya.

Sakura mengambil selembar kertas surat dan sebuah pulpen kemudian mulai menulis. 'Dear, Uchiha Sasuke.' Itulah yang tertulis dibarisan pertama kertasnya. Sakura yang merasa tulisannya kurang bagus langsung melecak-lecakkan kertasnya lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kembali, Sakura mengambil lagi kertas surat diujung meja belajarnya. Setelah menulis kembali, Sakura kembali melecakkan kertasnya dan membuangnya lagi,

Untuk ketiga kalinya, kali ini Sakura tidak membuangnya. Dia terus menulis dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dan puas membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang nantinya akan membaca surat berisi kata-kata menjelekkan sifat memuakkan Sasuke yang ditulis Sakura.

_**-,Renai Joujou,-**_

Suara sorakan meriah dan pantulan bola basket terus terdengar dilapangan atas basket SMU Minogaku. Disana terlihat beberapa tim basket yang sedang bertanding dan beberapa pendukung dipinggir-pinggir lapangan. Terlihat dari beberapa penonton, disana ada Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten yang bersorak mendukung Temari yang sedang tanding basket antar-perempuan.

Sampai pertandingan selesai, pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim Temari. Dan sekarang ini murid-murid yang selesai menonton pertandingan basket segera turun tangga untuk jam istirahat. Tak terkecuali Temari yang hendak berganti baju dan ditemani keempat sekawannya. Disisi lain, sesosok lelaki bermata onyx hendak mengambil sepatu dilokernya.

Sesampainya ditempat loker, lelaki itu, Sasuke. Dia membuka lokernya, matanya menyipit ketika mendapati ada secarik surat dalam lokernya. Sasuke memang biasa mendapat surat cinta, tapi kali ini sepertinya bukan surat cinta karena bentuk suratnya yang biasa saja. Tanpa amplop warna pink, dan tanpa pita. Hanya amplop putih biasa.

Sasuke yang biasanya akan membuang surat-surat cintanya yang menurutnya 'tidak penting', kali ini ia penasaran apa isi surat sederhana itu. Sasuke membuka suratnya, bola matanya terus membaca tulisan-tulisan disana. Sasuke mengernyit membaca kata-kata yang terkesan menjelekkannya. Kini mata sang Uchiha itu tersirat kemarahan melihat tulisan-tulisan disana, dan diakhir baris tulsan, tertulis nama sang pengirim. Disana tertulis 'Haruno Sakura'.

Selesai membaca, Sasuke meremas kertas surat ditangannya dengan memasang wajah keangkuhannya. Sasuke berfikir sejenak, untuk menemui si pelaku penulis surat, Sasuke ingat kalau Sakura ekskul mading. Sepertinya Sasuke hendak kesana menemuinya.

_**-,Renai Joujou,-**_

Selesai Temari mengganti pakaian, Temari langsung nimbrung bersama yang lainnya. Diruang mading itu terlihat gadis bermata emerald yang sedang bernyanyi sambil memetikkan gitar sambil dikelilingi Ino, Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, tanpa ada kata permisi. "Ada yang bernama 'Haruno Sakura'?"

Kelima gadis disana menengok, lalu Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung berhenti bernyanyi juga berhenti memainkan gitar. "Ada apa, ya?" tanya Sakura sinis karena tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Untuk persoalan apa?" tanya Sakura masih sinis. Sasuke semakin sebal, lalu Sasuke menunjukan surat yang diberi Sakura sebagai kode kalau Sasuke ingin membicarakan soal surat itu. Sakura meletakan gitarnya lalu berdiri dan berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya, "Sebentar, ya." Yang lain mengangguk. Sakurapun keluar ruangan dan menghampiri lelaki onyx yang berada beberapa langkah dari ruangan mading.

"Siapa laki-laki tampan itu?" tanya Tenten heboh. Ino ambil suara untuk menjawab, "Itu yang namanya Sasuke!"

"Wah, benarkah? Dia tampan." ucap Tenten diikuti anggukan Temari kecuali Hinata yang hanya diam.

Disisi lain, disamping ruangan mading, Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu Sasuke mulai bicara, "Maksudnya apa ini?" ketus Sasuke sambil mengarahkan surat dari Sakura. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Suratku dibaca juga ternyata? Kukira kau hanya ingin baca yang penting-penting saja. Seperti... Karya Sastra..."

"Kau ini kenapa, heh? Tersinggung karena aku tidak mau diwawancara? Yasudah, wawancara sekarang!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang dingin seperti dirinya.#plak!

"Tidak usah manja!" seru Sasuke melanjutkan bicara. Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak memandang Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengar dirinya dibilang 'manja' itu langsung menatap kesal Sasuke dengan sedikit mendongak karena tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi. "Enak saja kau bilang aku manja! Kau bilang kau ingin diwawancara sekarang? BASI! Madingnya sudah siap terbit!" seperti halnya tadi Sasuke, kini Sakura yang meninggikan suaranya, bahkan nadanya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke barusan. Kini mereka saling memberi tatapan kebencian. Dari emerald, maupun onyx.

Sasuke menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak pada gadis didepan matanya sekarang. Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang masih emosi dan belum puas, berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang masih beberapa langkah dari hadapannya.

"Hei, berhenti kau! Pantat ayam sialan!" Sasuke yang merasakan amarahnya sudah dipuncak, berhenti dan berbalik menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura mendengus, "Jangan kau fikir dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku akan takut, baka!"

Sasuke menarik nafas meredakan emosi. 'Perempuan ini... Dia tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali! Sialan!' batin Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Uchiha sepertinya diremehkan oleh gadis yang satu-satunya berambut pink disekolah itu. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau akan menerima akibatnya telah mempermainkanku, Haruno." Seringai Sasuke yang sering dilihat Sakura kembali diperlihatkan Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Sasuke yang merasa puas melihat wajah bersemu Sakura langsung melepas dagu Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung akibat perbuatannya barusan.

Keempat sahabatnya yang merasa tidak enak karena Sakura tidak kunjung datang langsung keluar menghampiri Sakura berdiri sekarang. Temari buka mulut mewakili yang lain, "Ada apa?"

Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar akibat suara Temari langsung menggeleng cepat dengan tergugup, "Ah, ti-tidak. Lihat saja penampilan sok kerennya itu! Aku pasti a-akan membalasnya!" Sakura berbalik berjalan menuju ruang ekskul menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Keempat sahabatnya saling bertatapan bingung. "Kenapa dia?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura yang sudah masuk ruangan. Temari mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah..."

"Sebaiknya kita kedalam saja, ayo." Ajak Tenten mulai melangkah berjalan. Terkecuali Temari, "Eh, maaf, kawan-kawan. Aku lapar, aku kekantin dulu, ya. Hinata, temani aku."

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata yang tidak jadi berjalan masuk ruangan. Kemudian Temari dan Hinata berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai dikantin. "Aaah... Ramai sekali. Tidak ada kursi kosong sepertinya," Temari berucap sambil celingak-celinguk mencari tempat karena kini tangannya sudah memegang semangkuk mie ramen yang baru dia pesan. Hinata yang juga memegang dua gelas jus ikut mencari-cari tempat. Setelah matanya tertuju pada salah satu kursi...

"Temari-chan, disana ada tempat, tapi ada satu orang lelaki sedang tidur," Hinata menunjuk kearah satu meja besar dengan empat bangku dipojok kantin. Tiga kursi memang kosong, tapi satu kursinya ditempati seseorang disana yang sedang tertidur. Temari berjalan kearah kursi tersebut, "Sudah biarkan saja, yang penting kita duduk. Lagipula dia sedang tidur."

"Oh, baiklah." Hinata menyusul Temari. Sampailah mereka, lalu mereka mulai duduk. Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Temari yang duduk disebelah lelaki yang tertidur melihat lelaki disebelahnya, "Orang ini... Apa dia itu punya kelainan, ya? Kantin dibuat untuk tidur." Ucap Temari tanpa dosa pada lelaki yang menutup wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya. Hinata sweatdrop mendengar ucapan keji Temari. "Te-Temari-chan. Kalau dia bangun bagaimana?"

"Ng..." Baru Hinata bicara seperti itu, lelaki itu menggeliat. Temari dan Hinata terkejut berbarengan. "Siapa yang berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?" tanya lelaki itu..mulai terbangun? Temari menelan ludahnya susah payah. 'Bagaimana ini?' batinnya. Lelaki itu bangun dan menatap Temari yang masih tercengang disebelah kanan sang lelaki. "Cih, perempuan rupanya..." Temari kesal seketika setelah apa yang diucapkan terdengar meremehkan. "Hey, jangan karena aku seorang gadis, kau fikir aku lemah, eh?" Temari melototi onyx lelaki disampingnya.

"Jadi kau gadis pemberani menurutmu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan wajahnya yang masih mengantuk. Hinata hanya bengong melihat adu mulut kedua orang didepannya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Temari berdiri lalu menggebrak meja membuat Hinata spontan kaget. Lelaki itu tidak mau kalah. Dia ikut berdiri dan menggebrak kembali meja, "Baik, aku mau menantangmu!"

"Baik! Kau menantangku apa?" tatap Temari tajam. Lelaki berambut nanas itu balik menatap tajam Temari. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu membuang muka, "Hhhh... Aku tidak tertarik menantang gadis. Sudahlah... Merepotkan..." Lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Temari masih mendeathglare lelaki itu dari belakang. "Hey, kau! Besok jam istirahat, aku akan tunggu kau diatas gedung sekolah! Aku menantangmu duel karate!"

Lelaki itu berhenti, "Kau itu seorang gadis,"

"Grrr... Berhenti membeda-bedakan gadis atau laki-laki! Aku pelatih karate disini. Jadi aku menantangmu! Jika kau tidak datang, kau akan kuanggap seorang laki-laki pengecut seumur hidupku!" geram Temari masih menatap punggung lelaki didepannya yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan, "Baik. Kita lihat besok. Aku akan tunjukan padamu, kalau gadis, tetap gadis. Tidak bisa melawan laki-laki," seiring suara itu hilang, lelaki itu juga hilang oleh kerumunan orang dikantin.

Temari menghela nafas, lalu duduk kembali dikursinya. "Temari-chan... Apa tidak apa-apa kau menantangnya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Temari menyeruput jus jeruknya lalu menatap lekat Hinata, "Tenang saja. Aku sangat yakin, besok dia yang akan malu karena akan kalah olehku!"

Hinata tersenyum, "Berhati-hatilah!" Temari kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kemarin? Kau kemana saja dengan Naruto?" Sontak Hinata blushing seketika mendengar pertanyaan Temari. "Eh, i-itu..."

"Ayo, katakan!" ucap Temari setengah memaksa. "Aku... Ya, membeli bahan untuk mading..."

"Selain itu, Hinata~" Temari sedikit tidak sabaran. "I-itu... Setelah membeli bahan, Naruto mengajakku ketempat kedai ramen yang katanya..langganannya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengantarku pulang. Hanya itu saja..."

Temari menatap tajam Hinata, "Yakin hanya itu?" Hinata mekin memerah. "Be-benar, aku tidak bohong."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai keringatan begitu kan? Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali."

Dari perbincangan tersebut, ternyata ada sepasang telinga gadis rambut bubble gum yang mendengar sedari tadi tanpa mereka sadari. 'Makin hari, Hinata sepertinya semakin menyukai Naruto. Aku sudah tidak bisa seperti ini... Aku harus bicara pada Naruto.' Sakura berfikir mantap, lalu mulai berlari kecil menuju salah satu kelas.

Sakura yang baru akan masuk kelas Naruto, tiba-tiba menubruk seseorang didekat pintu kelas. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata itu orang yang dicarinya. Naruto menatap emerald Sakura, "Sakura-chan? Ada apa kekelasku?"

"Naruto… A-aku ingin bicara… Ini mengenai hubungan kita,"

Naruto diam sejenak. "Baiklah, kita bicara dibelakang sekolah saja, jam istirahat tinggal 10 menit,"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dibelakang sekolah, Sakura masih belum buka mulut dan membuat Naruto kebingungan sendiri. Naruto mulai bicara, "Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto tersenyum tulus yang selalu diberikan pada Sakura.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang selesai menemani Temari makan merasa ingin buang air kecil. Sementara Temari sudah berangkat kekelas duluan bersama Tenten dan Ino, Hinata kini menuju toilet yang berada dibelakang sekolah.

"Kita... putus saja..."

'Dheg!' Baetapa kagetnya Hinata mendengar suara yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan. Disana terlihat, sosok rambut pink dan sosok rambut pirang yang tak asing dimata Hinata. Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk meneruskan jalan kedepan. Kini Hinata sembunyi dibalik pohon beringin yang cukup besar dan tidak jauh dari arah kedua insan disana agar Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Itu kan... Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun. Mereka sedang apa? Kenapa tadi Sakura-chan mengatakan 'putus' pada Naruto-kun?' bertubi-tubi pertanyaan datang menyelimuti fikiran Hinata. Kini Hinata mulai gelisah sendiri.

Disisi lain, Naruto masih terkejut atas ucapan Sakura barusan. Sedangkan Sakura masih tertunduk menahan air matanya. Ini memang berat untuk Sakura, tapi inilah pilihannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ini... Aku tidak mau menyakiti Hinata... Hiks..." Kini air mata Sakura mulai berjatuhan.

Sama halnya dengan gadis bermata lavender dibalik pohon sana, gadis itu tengah bercucuran air mata. Sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya ternyata adalah kekasih pujaannya. Sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah mencintai seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah kekasih sahabatnya, bahkan lelaki itupun pasti lebih mencintai sahabatnya. Sakit menerima kenyataan, bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah tau hal ini.

"Aku... Tidak ingin putus. Aku mencintaimu..." Naruto lirih. Dia tau hal itu. Naruto tau bahwa kenyataan Hinata menyukainya, maka dari itu sejak awal mereka memadu kasih, Sakura memperingatinya untuk merahasiakan semuanya demi sahabatnya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya telah mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas mencintai gadis lain, dan gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

Hinata menengok kearah belakang. Betapa mirisnya... Orang yang dipujanya sejak awal masuk SMU, kini tengah memeluk penuh kasih sahabat tersayangnya. Hinata tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Ia berdiri dan berlari sambil terus terisak. Hinata tau..bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih dulu mengenal Naruto. Jauh sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Bahkan Hinata lebih dulu mencintai Naruto.

'Bruk!' Saking kencangnya Hinata berlari, dia tidak sadar telah menabrak lelaki berambut model ayam yang sedang berjalan.

"Maafkan aku…" Hinata kembali berlari. Lelaki onyx yang merasa penasaran apa penyebab si gadis tadi menangis, berjalan kedepan. Dia melihat apa penyebabnya. Dua orang yang sedang berpelukan disana, tengah mencampakan hati gadis tadi… Dan mungkin… Juga dirinya.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya. Entahlah... Entah mengapa, ada perasaan yang aneh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Walau hanya baru beberapa hari mengenal gadis itu, Sasuke memang telah lama mengenal Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Warna rambutnya yang mencolok, kecerdasannya yang diakui sekolah bahkan peringkat diatasnya, karya puisinya yang selalu menang disekolah, ditambah lagi, dia salah satu genk 'Queen Angel' yang terkenal diSMU Minogaku. Sasuke mengenalnya sejak lama...

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Tenten yang baru saja akan menyusul Hinata, tiba-tiba ia melihat Hinata duduk dikursi taman belakang yang sepi. "Ah, itu dia." Tenten melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang duduk membelakangi.

Mata Tenten membulat setelah baru saja mau menegurnya, Tenten melihat Hinata menangis. "Hi-Hina... Kau kenapa... Menangis?"

Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Tenten langsung mengelap air matanya dengan tangan lalu tersenyum pada Tenten, "Eh, a-aku tidak apa-apa..."

Tenten duduk disebelah Hinata. "Ceritakan saja, Hinata-chan." tawar Tenten pada Hinata untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Tenten. Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang sedih terus-terusan melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san bertengkar..." ucap Hinata berbohong. Hinata bersyukur punya alasan itu untuk membuat alasan. Karena memang orangtua Hinata sering bertengkar karena ayahnya yang keras. Bahkan terkadang Hinata menjadi sasaran ayahnya untuk main tangan.

"Jadi orangtuamu bertengkar lagi? Lalu kau kena pukul Tou-san-mu lagi?"

"Tidak..." jawab Hinata tersenyum paksa. Tenten memegang tangan Hinata. "Syukurlah... Kau yang sabar, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau cerita saja, jangan simpan sendiri..." Kini Tenten memeluk Hinata. Hinata memeluk balik. Setidaknya... Ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. "Arigatou, Tenten-chan..."

"Apapun untukmu, sahabat." Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Hinata yang mempunyai topik pembicaraan melepas pelukan Tenten. "Tenten, kau tau kan, Neji-nii sepupuku yang bekerja diSuna? Yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dan yang lainnya,"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kemarin dia baru datang dari Suna. Dia sedang ada diapartementnya yang disini untuk libur. Karena kemarin dia masih istirahat perjalanan, nanti malam dia mengajakku keapartemennya untuk dinner bersama teman-temannya yang disini,"

"Lalu?" Tenten menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Hinata. Hinata memegang bahu Tenten, "Aku ingin para sahabatku ikut hadir nanti malam. Sekalian aku kenalkan pada Neji-nii, ya?"

Tenten masih berfikir, Hinata makin penasaran apa jawaban Tenten. "Kami pasti ikut!" Tenten tersenyum lebar, Hinata tersenyum tipis.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Dikelas, saat ini murid-murid menikmati santai mereka karena tidak ada guru. Temari dan Hinata sedang membeli minuman dikantin, sementara Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino sedang mengobrol. Tak lama, topik perbincangan Tenten datang. "Tadi itu aneh sekali. Saat aku kekantin menyusul Temari dan Hinata, Temari bingung sendiri karena Hinata belum kembali. Lalu aku menyusulnya, tapi aku malah melihat Hinata duduk ditaman belakang. Dia..menangis,"

"Eh, yang benar? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir sekaligus terkejut. Tak terkecuali Sakura. 'Jangan-jangan Hinata melihat kejadian tadi,' batin Sakura was-was. Tenten menjawab Ino, "Aku sudah bertanya, dia bilang seperti biasa. Itu akibat pertengkaran orangtuanya lagi."

Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hinata... Aku tau perasaannya. Hiashi-jisan keterlaluan sekali pada Hinata-chan dan Kaa-sannya. Iya kan, guys?" Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati Sakura merasa lega.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura masih baru beberapa langkah dari gerbang sekolah. Karena Tenten yang satu-satunya membawa mobil, hari ini dia tidak membawanya karena sedang diservice. Jadilah Tenten dijemput, Temari dan Hinata pulang masing-masing menggunakan angkutan umum, Ino pulang bareng Sai menggunakan motor milik Sai. Tinggallah sekarang Sakura sendiri karena tadi ada rapat mengenai ketua ekskul, jadi sekolah sudah sepi.

"Jadi si ayam itu sudah menerima hadiah lomba puisi rupanya. Huh, dasar munafik! Pada akhirnya dia menerima hadiahnya juga!" Sakura terus berbicara sendiri sambil terus melangkah keluar sekolah. Baru saja Sakura berbelok dari gerbang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura ternyata... Orang yang barusan dia bicarakan sekarang ada didepan matanya. Dia sedang berdiri seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap Sasuke yang seakan mengatakan 'Menyebalkan' itu, Sakura menunduk dan terus berjalan melewati Sasuke pura-pura tidak melihat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sakura, "Jangan kau kira, aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu barusan."

Sakura mulai gemetar lalu menengok kewajah Sasuke, "U-ucapan yang mana?" Sakura berpura-pura seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Sasuke menghela nafas, saat Sasuke menengok kearah samping dan telah mendapati sosok yang ditunggunya, dia mulai menjalankan rencana. Entah rencana apa itu.

Sasuke menarik cepat wajah Sakura. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia kalau saat ini..dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke-mencium-Sakura.

"Sakura...-chan..." Ditambah terkejut lagi Sakura saat mendengar suara lirih dari arah sampingnya. Sakura melepas paksa Sasuke dan menengok kearah samping. Disana ternyata... Ada sosok lelaki rubah yang sedang menunggunya sedari tadi. Naruto menunggunya selesai rapat untuk pulang bersama. Tapi...

"Naruto," ucap Sakura masih terkejut. Lidahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering seketika. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Takut jika nantinya Naruto salah paham dengan apa yang dilihatnya kalau tadi dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan geram tanpa melirik sedikitpun Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Naruto mengepal kuat tangannya dan... 'BUAGH!' Sasuke terjatuh akibat tonjokan Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"Sialan kau, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Sakura bahkan lebih sakit lagi setelah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya tidak menggunakan sufix 'Chan'. Sasuke mengelap ujung bibirnya yang memar dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Naruto membembeng kerah seragam Sasuke, "Sialan!"

"Kenapa kau semarah itu? Benar kan, kalau gadis ini kekasihmu, Dobe?"

Sakura yang melihatnya kebingungan. "A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menampakan bola mata hitamnya pada Sakura. "Kau tau? Naruto adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Aku tau semua sifatnya. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Haruno. Kekasihmu ini, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura membulat. Sasuke yang kemudian menepis tangan Naruto, lalu berdiri diikuti oleh Naruto. Sasuke kembali bicara, "Naruto pernah mengatakan kalau dia hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupnya, dan dia akan terus mencari gadis yang dia cintai dimasa TK. Karena Naruto tidak begitu ingat wajah gadis itu, dia menjadi kekasihmu untuk melupakan gadis yang selalu ia panggil Hime," Kini mata Sakura mulai memanas, merasakan akan ada air yang akan jatuh.

Naruto memilih untuk tertunduk diam. Seakan pasrah akan apa yang sudah terjadi kini. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, kata-kata Sasuke benar adanya. "Naruto... Katakan kalau ini semua bohong..." Sakura melangkah kearah Naruto dan terus menatap lekat Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"..." Naruto masih tidak mau buka mulut. Sakura meninggikan suaranya, "Katakan padaku kalau yang dibilang Uchiha ini bohong!"

Naruto dengan berat hati mengangkat wajahnya, "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan..."

"Jadi selama ini... Kau membohongiku?" Sakura mulai melelehkan air matanya. Kepalanya terniang mengingat masa-masa awal Sakura bertemu Naruto. Saat kelas satu, saat dimana Naruto menabrak Sakura yang membawa tumpukan kertas. Dan mulai berkenalan hingga Naruto dikenalkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Sampai saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya dan mereka berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sakura, "Walau awalnya seperti itu, tapi sungguh... Dengan sering bersamanya kita... Aku makin mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Tapi sia-sia, Sakura melepas tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak perduli apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak! Tapi niatmu untuk jadi kekasihku membuatku muak, Uzumaki Naruto! Mulai saat ini... Jangan pernah anggap aku ini kekasihmu lagi... Hubungan ini..sampai disini saja."

"Tapi..."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Semoga kau cepat menemukan Hime. Selamat tinggal..." Sakura tersenyum miris. Sakura menengok kearah Sasuke. Perasaan terima kasih juga kesal akibat ciuman pertama Sakura yang direngut Sasuke memenuhi otak Sakura. "KALIAN BERDUA... LELAKI BRENGSEK!" teriak Sakura kemudian mulai berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sakura masih terisak dikamarnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tau, walau kini Naruto mencintainya tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan atas niat Naruto jadi kekasih Sakura. Sakura yang cukup lama menangis, lama-kelamaan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba, Sakura siap untuk masuk kekelas. Tapi Sakura merasa aneh saat dia datang kesekumpulan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, keempat sahabatnya itu menatapnya sinis. Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum jadi bingung. "Ada apa, kenapa ka-lian... Menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau Sakura… Kau tega membohongi kami? Bahkan ternyata kau juga yang telah membuat Hinata menangis kemarin? Aku tidak menyangka,"

Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Kalian..."

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut kenapa kami bisa tau? Kemarin pulang sekolah, aku melihatmu, Naruto, dan Sasuke yang sedang membicarakan hubungan kalian! Aku langsung tau, Hinata-chan sebenarnya bukan menangis karena keluarganya, tapi karenamu!" ketus Tenten menatap penuh amarah pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita keluar dari sini." Ucap Ino mulai berdiri dari kursi, diikuti yang lain. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap kosong Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku kan sahabat kalian juga!" Sakura menahan keempat sahabatnya yang hendak keluar.

"Kau bukan lagi sahabat kami setelah apa yang kau lakukan!"

'Dheg!'

Sakura mulai lemas atas ucapan Temari. Teman-temannya dikelas juga ikut menatap sebal Sakura. "Dasar pagar makan tanaman!"

"Iya, dasar! Kasihan Hinata." Berbagai olokan terus terdengar jelas oleh Sakura. Sakura mulai terisak dan menyesal. Suara isakan Sakura terus terdengar seisi kelas. "Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hah!" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat terus bercucuran diseluruh badannya. Ternyata hanya mimpi buruk. Saat Sakura melihat kesamping, ternyata sudah ada keempat sahabatnya. Lho?

"Jidat, bikin kaget saja! Baru kita mau membangunkanmu. Ayo, kita kan mau pergi untuk jamuan makan sepupu Hinata-chan!" Ino bertolak pinggang. Sakura malah menangis. Keempat sahabatnya menatapnya heran. "Ehh, Ino! Sakura jadi menangis kan!" Tenten memarahi Ino, seperti seorang ibu yang memperingati kakaknya untuk tidak menjahili adiknya.

"Minna... Gomen..."

Semuanya menengok kearah Sakura dan langsung menghampirinya. "Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Juga semuanya, maaf... Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir dua bulan ini berhubungan dengan Naruto... Tapi karena aku tau kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, makanya... Aku menyembunyikannya..." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Keempat sahabatnya terkejut, kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Kalian pasti akan membenci aku, ya?"

"Sakura, Sakura... Kami tidak membencimu kok. Lalu kenapa kau tidak jujur?" Tenten mulai memeluk Sakura. Diikuti Hinata, "I-iya. Ternyata kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu karena aku? Jadi kau tau kalau aku suka Naruto-kun, ya? Ma-maaf, ya."

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Lagipula pada akhirnya sekarang aku sudah putus dengan Naruto. Dia brengsek karena ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku..."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, "A-aku... Aku tetap sayang Sakura-chan kok,"

"Iya, kita menyayangimu, Sakura..." Ino ikut berpelukan diantara Tenten dan Hinata, lalu Temari ikut menyusul memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih... Aku juga sayang kalian..." Sakura memeluk erat sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak lama mereka saling melepas pelukannya. Temari mulai menatap Hinata, "Oh, iya. Dugaan kita selama ini benar. Hinata menyukai Naruto."

"Eh..." Hinata mulai blushing dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Dan kami belum tau. Apa yang membuat kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata?"

"A-ano..."

"Heee, jawab yang benar."

Sementara Temari sibuk mengintrograsi Hinata, Ino dan Tenten berbicara pada Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa putus pada Naruto?"

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku sakit hati pada lelaki yang mencampakkan gadis semanis diriku?" Sakura berkata, jujur dari lubuk hatinya. Dia sudah bisa sedikit melupakan Naruto. Walau hanya sedikit, tapi Sakura yakin kalau nantinya akan hilang sendiri. Kemudian mereka kembali melihat aksi Temari dan Hinata.

"Karena Naruto mirip dengan orang yang..k-kusukai saat disekolah TK. Aku tidak begitu ingat wajahnya, yang kuingat... Hanya ra-rambut pirangnya yang mirip."

"CIEEE..." sorak sahabat-sahabatnya pada Hinata yang sudah benar-benar memerah. Walau Naruto masih sedikit mengganjal dihati Sakura, Sakura sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba, omongan Sasuke saat pulang sekolah tadi terlintas diotak Sakura. '...dia hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupnya, dan dia akan terus mencari gadis yang dia cintai dimasa TK.'

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari melihat wajah berfikir Sakura. "Naruto berpacaran denganku karena ingin melupakan gadis kecil yang ia suka disaat TK. Jangan-jangan gadis itu Hinata!"

"Eh?" Semua yang ada disitu sedikit terkejut tak terkecuali Hinata. "Tadi juga kau bilang, lelaki yang kau suka saat TK mirip Naruto kan?" lanjut Sakura. "Tapi kurasa be-belum tentu Naruto-kun..."

"Kalau benar bagaimana, ya." Goda Ino melirik Hinata. Kemudian semua tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata. Sampai Hinata mulai bicara, "A-ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya Sakura-chan cepat mandi, kita harus segera berangkat. Neji-nii sudah menunggu kita."

"Hahaha, iya, baiklah. Kalian tunggu, ya. Aku mandi dulu." Sakura langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Yang lain masih sibuk menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 3...**

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" tanya Tenten blushing.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

.

Temari menggunakan seragam karatenya kemudian keatap sekolah. Sesampainya diatap, ia hanya sweatdrop mendapati orang yang ditantangnya malah asyik tidur. "BANGUN KAU, BAKA!"

.

'Plak!'

"Ini untuk yang kemarin karena kau telah berani merebut ciuman pertamaku! Uchiha Brengsek!"

.

"Ini untukmu... Sebagai permintaan maaf." Baru kali ini... Wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke memerah karena pemberiannya pada gadis disebelahnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Hehe... Kau ternyata punya sisi baik juga, ya, Uchiha-san."

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Selesai sudah. \o/ Bagaimana? bagaimana? Semoga suka, ya...*nabur kemenyan(?)*. Oh, iya. Mey bales Review dulu. Cekidot...**

**karikazuka : **Wow, filmnya sudah lama sekali. Itu film bioskop. Kalau dicari CD/DVD mungkin ada tapi sulit carinya. Seru deh ceritanya. Kehidupan SMUnya nggak terlalu glamour, terus nggak pake dandan menor and matching gitu. Nggak kaya film-film anak sekolah sekaranglah pokoknya. Makasih reviewnya, ya.^^

**ainiiyenni : **Suka sama cerita Mey? Duh, jadi berbunga-bunga*digetok pisang*. Arigatou na! XD

**Kamikaze Ayy :** Makasih reviewnya. Tapi konfliknya itu hanya mimpi. Hehe*dikemplang*. Mey belum taruh konflik dichap ini. Mungkin chap-chap depan.^^ Nih udah diupdate. Udah tau kan, siapa pasangan Tenten Dan Temari. X3

**naomi – azurania :** Arigatou, ini sudah update. :D

**valentina14 : **Iya, Mey juga suka banget. Makasih sudah review, ya. Ini udah update.

**Oke, readers. Review lagi, ya!^^**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter depan~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Sweet Enemy

**Chapter 3 sudah tiba...!*disambit batu kerikil* Oh, oke oke, sebelumnya Mey mau bilang. Maaf, ya, chapter-chapter kemarin SasuSakunya masih seimbang dengan pair lainnya, hehe#buagh!**

**Mey sudah usahakan dichapter ini SasuSakunya lebih banyak walau pair lain masih tetep nongol...*geplaked* Yayay, ini dia chapter 3...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Film Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre :** Frienship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning :** AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Chapter 3 : Sweet Enemy**

Suara gemercik air terus terdengar dari luar oleh pendengaran keempat gadis cantik yang masih menunggu satu kawannya lagi yang masih sibuk dalam kamar mandi. Sampai rasa bosan melanda keempat gadis disana.

"Jidat... Kau lama sekali! Cepat sedikit!" ucap gadis dengan iris aquamarine miliknya yang menampakan kalau ia bosan menunggu sejak 13 menit yang lalu. "Iya, iya, pig. Sebentar lagi aku selesai," suara sosok manusia dari dalam kamar mandi yang menyahut ucapan Ino tadi.

Tenten menghela nafas sambil menutup buku puisi milik Sakura yang belum lama ia baca. Seperti Ino, Tenten dan yang lainnya juga sudah merasa bosan. Sampai sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakan batang hidungnya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hehehe... Maaf, ya. Baik, aku kan sudah pakai baju, sekarang tinggal poles-poles." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mendapat deathglare dari para sahabatnya.

Selagi sekarang ini Sakura sedang mengoles bedak pada wajahnya, Ino yang hobinya dandan ikut-ikutan nimbrung dimeja rias Sakura. "Sakura, aku minta lip balm," ucap Ino mengambil lip balm dari meja rias setelah mendapat jawaban angguk dari Sakura. Yang lain sudah merasa risih. "Aduh, Ino-chan... Kau kan sudah memakai lip balm Hinata dimobil." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Ino hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan olesan lip balm pada bibirnya.

'Drrrt... Drrrt...' Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celana panjangnya. Setelah dilihatnya layar posel BlackBerry curve putih miliknya, ternyata sebuah sms. Hinata membuka pesan tersebut, sampai selesai membaca ia mulai gelisah.

"Ah, t-teman-teman, apa kalian bisa lebih cepat. Neji-nii sudah menunggu kita dari 5 menit lalu,"

"Astaga, kenapa bisa sampai lupa kalau sepupumu sudah menunggu. Ayo, guys!" Temari berlonjak dari posisi duduknya. Yang lain juga lupa kalau sepupu Hinata sudah menunggunya. Walau baru 5 menit, kelima sekawan ini membutuhkan waktu 15 menit mengendarai mobil untuk sampai diapartement yang akan dituju. Sakura langung ikutan berdiri, "Oke, aku sudah selesai kok. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sakura diikuti anggukan yang lain.

Selesai pamit pada kedua orangtua Sakura dilantai bawah, mereka segera memasuki mobil Tenten. Dan Tenten pun langsung tancap gas dan menuju arah yang ditunjukan Hinata.

.

.

.

Karena sedikit macet, akhirnya mereka sampai setelah kurang lebih 20 menit dalam perjalanan keapartement. Selesai memarkir mobil ditempat parkir lantai UG mereka segera melewati lobby memasuki gedung yang bertuliskan 'Konoha Yachuu Apartement'. Hinata yang memang sudah diberi e-card cadangan apartement sepupunya langsung menggesek ujung e-card itu pada pintu menuju lift.

'Drang!' suara terbukanya kunci pintu otomatis berkaca bening menuju lift terbuka bertanda e-card sudah terbaca. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dan pintu itupun terkunci secara otomatis. Tidak jauh dari pintu kaca tadi, mereka berjalan menuju lift, lalu Hinata mulai menekan tombol lift.

'Ting.' Terbukalah pintu lift. Hinata dan yang lainnya segera masuk dalam lift dan Hinata menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift juga menekan tombol nomor 16 yang akan membawa mereka kelantai 16. Mereka sedikit bercakap dalam ruang lift yang memang berisi hanya mereka sampai lift berhenti dan terbuka otomatis dilantai 16.

Hinata masih terus menuntun para sahabatnya untuk sampai ketempat yang mereka tuju. "Lalu... Kamarnya nomor berapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang disebelah kanan Hinata. Hinata terus membaca satu-persatu nomor-nomor kamar dikoridor lantai 16 itu sambil menjawab Sakura, "Neji-nii bilang, kamarnya nomor... Ah, ini dia kamarnya." Belum sempat menyelsaikan kata-katanya, Hinata memotongnya. Mata Hinata tertuju pada salah satu kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar sang sepupu. Dipintu kamar itu bertuliskan nomor '16-AG'.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Temari memastikan. Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Iya, Neji-nii sudah sms kalau kamar apartementnya nomor 16-AG."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo tekan belnya," kata Tenten dan dituruti saja oleh Hinata. Hinata menekan bel beberapa kali. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang lelaki berwajah baby face. Hinata dan yang lainnya sedikit kaget mendapati bukan sang sepupu Hinata yang keluar. "E-eh... Apa aku salah kamar?"

"Eh, tidak tidak. Apa kau Hinata sepupu Neji?" tanya orang berambut merah itu sopan. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "I-iya,"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kalian tidak salah kamar, aku temannya." Kelima gadis itu menghela nafas lega kemudian lelaki itu membuka lebar pintu mempersilahkan Hinata cs masuk kedalam.

Dalam apartement itu cukup besar dengan sebuah ruang tamu dan disebelahnya ruang makan dengan fasilitas dapurnya yang sederhana, juga diujung ruangan terdapat dua ruang kamar tidur dan satu ruang bertuliskan 'Bath room'. Setelah beberapa menit mereka melihat-lihat ruangan, mereka masih terdiam disampin sofa yang berisi teman-teman sepupu Hinata yang lain.

Disofa ruang tamu itu sudah terdapat beberapa orang disana. Mereka tersenyum pada para kelima remaja yang masih berdiri dekat sofa. "Kalian ini sedang apa? Ayo, gabung!" panggil seorang gadis disana. Kelima gadis cantik itu langsung duduk disofa panjang bergabung dengan mereka. Terlihat wajah gugup kelima sekawan itu karena berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang sudah terlihat dewasa itu. Wajar saja, sepupu Hinata dua tahun lebih tua dari Hinata sehingga teman-temannya juga pastinya sudah seumuran dengan sang sepupu gadis iris lavender ini.

"Kenalkan, aku Konan," kata gadis berambut ungu itu memperkenalkan diri. "Ini Pain, pacarku." lanjutnya memperkenalkan lelaki disebelahnya, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. "Itu Sasori," Konan menunjuk lelaki baby face tadi yang sekarang sedang berjalan kesofa, lelaki itu juga tersenyum. "Dan ini Itachi." lanjut Konan memperkenalkan lelaki disebelah kekasihnya. Lelaki itupun juga tersenyum.

Dengan seksama, Sakura memperhatikan lelaki berambut hitam kelamnya yang dikuncir rapi. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya,' batin Sakura terus memperhatikan.

"Ah, ya. Kenalkan a-aku Hinata." Ucap Hinata kembali memperkenalkan diri. Begitu juga yang lain, mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Sesudahnya, Hinata mulai bicara. "Kalau boleh tau, Neji-nii ada dimana?"

Konan mulai sadar kalau daritadi temannya yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak juga datang. "Eh, ya ampun! Si Neji itu, dia tadi sedang kekamar untuk menutup jendela-jendela kamar. Tapi kenapa belum kembali?"

"Tadi sedikit sulit, jadinya lama. Maaf, ya. Hinata sudah datang rupanya." Sebuah suara menyeruak ditengah-tengah suara Konan tadi.

Hinata dan yang lainnya menengok kesumber suara. Disana sudah berdiri lelaki berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata serupa dengan Hinata. Dari seluruh orang disana, Tenten terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri disana. Saat Neji menyadari, Neji melihat Tenten dan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Tenten. Lalu Neji mendekati Tenten. Tenten mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang belum lama ia alami. Orang itu adalah... Orang yang diparkiran café beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" tanya Tenten blushing.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." ucap Neji tersenyum tipis. Yang lain hanya terkejut. "Neji-nii mengenal Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung. Neji merogoh saku celananya sambil menjawab Hinata, "Iya. Aku bertemu dengan gadis ini tempo hari diparkiran Minorane café, dia menyandung sepatuku hingga jatuh,"

"Eeeh?" kaget Sakura dan Temari berbarengan. Mereka berfikir, jadi ini lelaki yang dibilang Tenten saat dicafé? Sementara Ino dan Hinata yang tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi, Neji menyodorkan tangannya pada Tenten. Tenten terkejut apa yang disodorkan pada Neji. "Ini milikmu, kan?" Tenten mengangguk dan mengambil benda yang ada ditangan Neji.

"Waaa... Ponselku..syukurlah. Terima kasih, ya." Ucap Tenten dengan tersenyum manis, Neji yang melihatnya sedikit err..blushing yang tak disadari siapapun. Akhirnya mereka berkenalan. Hinata dan Ino yang belum mengerti dijelaskan pada Sakura dan Temari. Dan kemudian jamuan makan dan pesta kecil-kecilanpun berlangsung meriah.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Hari berganti dengan pagi yang cerah diSMU Minogaku. Saat ini, jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang bersantai diruang ekskul mereka. Temari? Entahlah dia ada dimana sekarang. Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya bukan santai. Mereka sedang berduka.

"Astaga, Hinata... Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini...?" Sakura menutup mulutnya degan tangan melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Karena Hinata terlihat pucat, Sakura bertanya sampai Hinata berkata jujur. Kini mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat bahu Hinata yang berbalut seragam, ternyata ada sebuah luka goresan yang sangat dalam dan cukup besar dengan darah yang mengering.

Hinata merapikan kemeja seragamnya dan mengancinginya kembali yang tadi sempat dibuka Sakura untuk melihat luka yang Hinata bilang 'Hanya luka kecil'. Ketiga sahabat Hinata disana menatap Hinata sedih. Hinata kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Saat aku pulang dari apartement Neji-nii, Tou-san tiba-tiba sedang menjambak rambut Kaa-san, dan aku hanya ingin menolongnya... Dan..Tou-san malah mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh tergores pecahan kaca dilantai..."

"Hinata-chan... Bersabar, ya..." Tenten menghapus air mata Hinata, kemudian mereka bereempat berpelukan, mengerti akan perasaan Hinata. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura melepas pelukan. "Hei, untuk hiburan, bagaimana kalau kita menari? Masih ingat kan tarian kita saat pentas seni tahun lalu?" Sakura tersenyum untuk menghibur. "Iya ingat!" seru Tenten ikut tersenyum, juga Ino yang langsung berdiri. Hinata menjadi ikut tersenyum melihat para sahabatnya.

"Ayo, play, Ino." kata Sakura. Ino menurutinya, ia mulai kearah komputer dan memasukan cd lagu. Ino mulai menghidupkan suara lagu yang sudah disetel kemudian melepas ikat kepalanya, Tenten dan Sakura berdiri lalu mempersiapkan posisi untuk menari.

Seiring musik pop yang mengalun, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura menari kompak diantara posisi Hinata duduk. Hinata yang mulai ceria melihat sahabat-sahabatnya dan disadari Sakura, Sakura mulai menarik Hinata. "Ayo, ikut!" ucap Sakura, Hinata menggeleng, "Ah, t-tidak usah," Dan akhirnya didukung Ino dan Tenten. Akhirnya Hinata berdiri dan menyiapkan posisi. Sakura memegang rambut Hinata, "Gerai saja rambutnya!" Hinatapun langsung menggerai rambutnya, kemudian mereka berempat kembali menari-nari dengan musik yang masih mengalun dan membuat Hinata lebih ceria.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Temari menggunakan seragam karatenya kemudian keatap sekolah. Sesampainya diatap, ia hanya sweatdrop mendapati orang yang ditantangnya malah asyik tidur. "BANGUN KAU, BAKA!"

Orang itu reflek terbangun karena suara keras Temari, "Kau sudah datang rupanya..." Lelaki itu masih bermalas-malasan untuk sekedar bangun. Temari mulai dongkol, "Kau ini! Segan hidup, mati tak mau!"

Lelaki itu mulai bangun sempurna. "Heeh, gadis memang cerewet, ya. Kerjanya marah-marah saja."

"Berhenti membeda-bedakan gadis dan laki-laki! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" Temari menunjuk kesal pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mendekati Temari, "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Kau?"

"Sabaku No Temari," ucap Temari acuh. Lelaki itu menyeringai, "Tidak seru kan kalau bertarungnya tidak pakai taruhan." Sekejap Temari langsung terkejut atas ucapan lelaki rambut nanas didepannya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menginginkan taruhan? Baik, aku berani bertaruh karena aku pasti menang!"

"Yakin sekali dirimu," dengus lelaki yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu pada Temari. Bergantian, kini Temari yang menyeringai, "Apa kau takut? Begini saja, bagaimana jika aku menang, kau harus traktir aku makan disekolah setiap jam istirahat selama seminggu."

"Lalu apa untungku jika aku yang menang?"

Temari nampak berfikir sejenak, lalu kembali menyeringai, "Baik. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan menjadi pacarmu selama seminngu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak butuh pacar galak!"

'BLETAK!' Munculah satu benjolan pada kepala Shikamaru. "Aduuuh. Baik, aku terima. Lagipula..itu menarik." Shikamaru tersenyum sengit. Dibalas juga oleh Temari. "Baik, ayo mulai!" seru Temari mundur tiga langkah dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Langkah kedua kaki gadis itu masih terus melangkah menelusuri koridor. Sakura, gadis itu. Ia yang tidak ikut gabung dengan Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata kekantin, ia lebih memilih keruang praktikum. Tempat yang biasa ia datangi untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah sampai, Sakura masuk dalam ruangan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sosok yang tak asing dimatanya. Disudut ruangan itu, berdiri sesosok lelaki berambut raven yang tengah membelakanginya. Lelaki itu sedang merapikan beberapa tumpukan buku praktikum. Lelaki itu yang menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang langsung menengok kearah pintu. Disana terlihat gadis rambut pink yang juga tak asing oleh iris onyxnya.

Batin Sakura terus berdenyut, mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan lelaki itu padanya saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Perasaan kesal terhadap kekurang ajaran yang telah lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Sakura menepis bayangan yang datang dalam otaknya. Ia tak mau mengingat hal yang baginya..menjijikan karena telah berciuman dengan lelaki yang baru beberapa hari ia kenal, bahkan lelaki angkuh, sombong, dan sangat dibencinya bahkan kini Sakura menganggapnya musuh.

Sakura ingin menangis. Walau ia bersyukur karena lelaki itu, Sasuke yang telah menunjukan siapa Naruto sebenarnya tapi..Sakura berfikir, mungkin itu hukuman dari Kami-sama karena telah menyembunyikan hubungannya dari sahabatnya.

Sakura mulai membalikan badannya untuk pergi dari sana, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan cekatan menghampiri Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan pergi, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Tunggu,"

Sakura secepat kilat melepas genggaman Sasuke, lalu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, "Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura. Sakura yang juga menatapnya merasa muak dengan segala yang melanda fikirannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, brengsek!"

"Kau bilang aku brengsek karena hal kemarin, eh?"

"Jangan ingat-ingat hal kemarin! Kau... Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Sakura sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening dipelupuk matanya. Sasuke masih diam, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura makin geram melihat tatapan yang tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya.

'Plak!'

"Ini untuk yang kemarin karena kau telah berani merebut ciuman pertamaku! Uchiha Brengsek!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis pink ini. Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang nampak memerah akibat tamparan Sakura yang cukup keras padanya. Sakura mulai menangis, "Ini pasti hukuman dari Kami-sama karena aku mengkhianati sahabatku... Aku selalu memimpikan kalau nantinya ciuman pertamaku akan dengan seorang pangeran yang mencintaiku tapi justru..aku malah berciuman dengan iblis es sepertimu!"

"..."

"Mulai saat ini... Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu! Kau..jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan melampiaskan tinjuannya pada tembok disebelahnya. 'BUAGH!'

"Cih, sial... Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumamnya sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sakura terus berlari, beberapa siswa yang melihat menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Sampai Sakura berada ditoilet yang beruntung sedang sepi, Sakura terus menangis didepan cermin wastafle. Sampai Sakura benar-benar tenang, ia menghapus air matanya dan membasuh wajahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya, 'Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan berbuat seperti itu padanya... Tapi..dia benar-benar kurang ajar...' Sakura terus berbicara dalam hatinya. Mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca karena ego yang berkecamuk terlalu dalam dihatinya. Tapi Sakura mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, toh pada akhirnya ciuman pertamanya tidak akan kembali.

"Huh... Malang sekali nasibmu. Selain ciuman pertamamu dirampas, ditambah lagi..yang menciummu adalah Uchiha itu..." Sakura berkata pada bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin. Dan sampai terdengar bel masuk, Sakura segera mengusap percikan air diwajahnya. Setelah selesai, Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Hhmp... Ganbatte, Sakura! Jangan terlihat lemah!" ucapnya lagi didepan cermin sambil mengepalkan tangannya didekat wajahnya lalu segera berlari kecil keluar dari toilet dan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring, mengundang para murid dan guru mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Terkecuali gadis bermata jade yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tas merah marun miliknya.

"Sakura, kau ada rapat ketua ekskul lagi, ya?" suara Ino sedikit mangagetkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan lembaran kertasnya. Sakura menengok sebentar pada gadis berkuncir kuda disebelahnya. Ternyata para sahabatnya masih setia berdiri menunggu Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar, "Gomen, aku harus segera menyerahkan beberapa laporan yang kutulis kemarin, jadi kalian duluan saja, ya." Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah menyesal.

"Eh, tidak usah minta maaf. Kami tau kalau ketua kita memang sibuk, jadi kami memaklumkannya," kata Tenten menatap Sakura. "Iya, Tenten benar." Lanjut Hinata tersenyum menggemaskan. Sakurapun ikut tersenyum lebar, "Arigatou na,"

Sakura memperhatikan para kawannya dengan ling-lung. "Kau ini kenapa?" gusar Ino menyadarkan Sakura.

"Kemana Temari?" Sakura mulai sadar, ternyata ada satu insan yang tidak terlihat sedari tadi. Ino menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit meringis, "Forehead, makanya jangan melamun saja! Tadi Temari langsung pamit duluan karena buru-buru."

Sakura memegangi jidatnya yang habis disentil Ino, "Oh, aku tidak sadar. Hahaha... Err..memang ada apa dia buru-buru pulang begitu?"

"Ah, iya, kami lupa memberitahumu." ucap Ino menepuk dahinya. "Hinata-chan, kau jelaskan." lanjut Ino menengok Hinata yang ada disebelah kanannya.

Sakura menatap Hinata meminta penjelasan. Hinata mulai bicara, "Um... Kemarin saat aku dan Temari-chan dikantin, Temari-chan sempat adu mulut dengan anak laki-laki dari kelas lain," Hinata berhenti bicara sejenak menghirup nafas, "Lalu Temari-chan menantangnya bertarung diatap sekolah,"

"Apa? Lalu?"

"Tadi tepatnya saat kita diruang mading jam istirahat, Temari-chan bertarung..dia menaruh taruhan kalau dia kalah, dia akan jadi pacar laki-laki itu selama seminggu..dan..Temari-chan kalah, makanya..."

"Heeee? Kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu?" Sakura sediki berteriak. "Kami saja sampai kaget dengarnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, laki-laki itu adalah mantanku. Nara Shikamaru." jelas Ino pada Sakura, dan Sakura yang mendengar malah makin terkejut. Lalu Sakura menenangkan dirinya, "Tapi kau tidak cemburu, kan?"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Walau aku ini sering ganti-ganti pacar, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius dengan Sai-kun~" Sementara Ino berbunga-bunga sendiri, para sahabatnya yang lain bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkahnya. "Jadi kalian pulang bertiga?"

"Tidak, si ratu cantik jelita ini akan pulang dengan pangerannya yang sudah menunggu diparkiran motor." kata Tenten menunjuk Ino yang masih berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi kalian berdua?"

"Iya, sekalian aku ingin Tenten-chan ikut keMinorane café bertemu Nej..hmmp…" Belum sempat Hinata bicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap Tenten. Sakura menatapnya aneh.

"Hehehe, kita mau mampir saja. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, ya, Sakura. Ayo, Hinata." Tenten langsung kabur masih sambil membekap Hinata. Ino juga akhirnya pamit untuk pulang duluan dengan masih sambil mengkhayal wajah Sai. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya itu.

Sakura yang selesai mengecek kembali laporan yang ditulisnya langsung memakai tasnya sambil menenteng kertas-kertas ditangannya dan mulai keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi.

Sesampainya diruang osis, disana ternyata sudah berkumpul ketua-ketua dari masing-masing ekskul. Sakura terbelalak setelah mendapati sesosok yang sedang ia rumitkan sedang duduk dikursi yang mengelilingi meja untuk rapat. Sakura yang masih bengong disadarkan oleh suara sang penegak ekskul, "Haruno, kenapa malah diam? Ayo, masuk. Kau duduk disebelah Uchiha, ya." ucap sang guru bermata rubi nan seksi itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, dan disaat yang bersamaan, Uchiha yang dimaksud ialah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik smsan langsung menengok setelah pendengarannya mendapati nama 'Haruno'. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, tapi Sakura segera menepisnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, ia berjalan pelan mendekati kursi disebelah kiri Sasuke.

Setelah sampai, Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan masih tidak mau melihat, bahkan melirik Sasuke barang sedetikpun. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai rapatnya. Tolong taruh laporan kalian yang kemarin sudah saya berikan." ucap wanita muda berambut ikal itu pada beberapa murid yang ada diruangan tersebut. Murid-muridpun mengikuti apa yang sudah diperintahkan.

Guru sekaligus penegak ekstrakulikuler itu menengok kearah Sakura, "Haruno,"

Sakura menengok kembali kearah sang guru, "Iya?"

"Karena bulan ini Uchiha memenangkan lomba puisi, dia akan ikut membantumu mendirikan mading. Uchiha direkrut untuk menjadi wakil. Jadi tolong kalian bekerjasamalah yang baik."

'Dheg' Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. "Tapi aku kan sudah cukup banyak sekertaris yang membantuku."

"Maksudmu keempat kawanmu itu? Mereka hanya bisa membantu membuat lembaran dan bahan mading, sementara kau adalah ketua, kau butuh orang untuk mendampingimu bertukar ide, informasi, dan lainnya untuk tetap membuat mading berdiri. Lagipula jika kau sedang sibuk, Uchiha adalah peringkat dua setelahmu, jadi dia bisa menggantikanmu sewaktu-waktu kau tidak ada waktu, Haruno. Kau paham?" Guru itu berucap dengan wibawa pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menunduk.

"A-aku paham, Kurenai-sensei..." jawab Sakura pelan. Kini penglihatan sang guru tertuju pada seorang disebelah Sakura, "Dan kau Uchiha, bekerjasama dengan benar. Minta petunjuk Haruno bila ada yang kau tidak mengerti."

"Ya," sahut lelaki yang dimaksud sang guru. Darah Sakura semakin berdesir kencang. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran meski ruang itu sudah memakai AC.

Wanita bernama Kurenai itu kembali mendiskusikan seluruh masalah pada satu-persatu murid yang memegang jabatan ketua dari setiap ekskul yang ada, juga wakil-wakil baru yang akan mendampingi ketua eksul. Sampai setengah jam berlalu, rapatpun selesai. Semua murid berhambur keluar, tapi tidak untuk Kurenai, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

Kurenai menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada mereka berdua. "Ini formulir pendaftaran ekskul. Karena eksul mading yang paling menurun tahun ini karena banyak murid kelas satu dan dua yang malas, coba kalian cap seluruh kertas ini, selesai tidak selesai, jam lima sore kalian pulanglah, pintu gerbang akan ditutup. Besok kalian bisa lanjutkan dan serahkan formulir-formulir itu pada kelas satu dan dua untuk promosi ekskul kalian." Selesai menjelaskan, Kurenai meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam kebisuan mereka.

Sakura memilih untuk mengerjakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan tanpa melihat kearah Sauke, sedikitpun. Sasuke diam-diam terus mencuri pandang pada Sakura sampai Sakura berani buka mulut, "Ada apa? Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicara saja, jangan memandangku seperti itu."

Sasuke yang sedang memberi cap pada formulir langsung berhenti, "Ya, aku memang ingin bicara padamu."

"Kenapa bicaramu jadi formal seperti itu? Bukannya awal bertemu kau menggunakan bahasa 'saya' dan 'anda'?" sinis Sakura masih menempelkan selembar demi selembar kertas dengan cap sekolahnya. Sasuke mulai mengarah pada Sakura, "Kau juga. Awalnya saja terlihat sopan, tapi sekarang?"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Berhentilah memancing emosiku, Uchiha-san! Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan aura benci. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

"Sebegitukah kau benci padaku?"

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu! Dari awal bertemu, kesombonganmu, keangkuhanmu, dan sampai terakhir aku benar-benar membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin! Aku membencimu!" Sakura membanting cap sekolahnya karena egonya yang kembali datang. Sakura berdiri dan diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Sampai detik ini... Kenapa kau malah muncul dihadapanku? Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau rela membongkar rahasia Naruto demi aku? Kenapa?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU, KENAPA?" Sakura terdengar berteriak, walau suara tak akan terdengar keluar karena ruangan tersebut kedap suara. Tapi cukup nyaring ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, "Dengar. Aku hanya tidak suka seorang gadis diperlakukan seperti itu! Kau mengerti?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar, menahan air matanya kembali menetes. Entah mengapa air mata dari seluruh perasaannya ingin ia keluarkan saat ini juga. Suara Sakura mengecil, "Tapi mengapa harus menciumku?.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Soal itu... Aku sudah kehabisan akal. Maafkan aku..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura masih belum percaya apa yang baru ia dengar barusan. Seorang yang dianggapnya angkuh itu meminta maaf padanya. Sulit dipercaya untuk Sakura.

Air mata Sakura yang hampir terjatuh tadi, kini dapat tertahan. Sakura menatapi Sasuke dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sasuke melirik sebentar wajah Sakura yang melihatnya dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kesisi kanannya. "K-Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau gugup, Uchiha-san?"

"Baka!" Bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah mengatai Sakura. Sakura memang tipe orang yang pemaaf, maka saat ini rasa benci Sakura sedikit pudar atas ucapan maaf Sasuke. Sakura menahan tawa melihat tingkah Sasuke, "Hmmp..."

Sasuke menengok menatap jengkel Sakura. "Aku fikir tidak ada hal yang harus kau tertawakan!"

"Kalau fans-girlmu melihat tingkahmu seperti ini bagaimana, ya?"

"Tingkah seperti apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku sedang minta maaf padamu,"

Hati Sakura sedikit terasa sejuk, "Hihihi, manisnya." Sakura menutup mulutnya tertawa. Sasuke makin jengkel melihatnya dan memilih untuk diam. Kini mereka malah terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang terkikik melihat adiknya ngambek.

"Karena biasa dipuji dengan kata-kata 'keren', kau jadi aneh, ya, mendengar pujian 'manis' dariku?" Sasuke masih diam. Sakura makin tertawa geli, "Hahaha, iya, aku maafkan... Aku juga minta maaf tadi istirahat sekolah sudah m..menamparmu. Maaf, ya."

"Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Aku anggap itu 'iya'. Lalu..berapa jam kau berlatih meminta maaf padaku?" goda Sakura yang entah mengapa jadi suka melihat samburat dipipi Sasuke setelah digoda Sakura.

"Kau fikir aku ini tidak pernah minta maaf?" ketus Sasuke mulai melirik Sakura. "Yang benar? Bukankah kau itu gunung es?"

"Sudahlah, diam!" bentak Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya.

Sakura kaget mendapati tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah didepan wajahnya karena daritadi terus asyik tertawa. Matanya membulat melihat benda yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu... Sebagai permintaan maaf." Baru kali ini... Wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke memerah karena pemberiannya pada gadis disebelahnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Hehe... Kau ternyata punya sisi baik juga, ya, Uchiha-san."

Sementara Sasuke masih tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura, Sakura mengambil benda yang diberikan pada Sasuke. Sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan bandul boneka salju. Walau sederhana, Sakura menerimanya dengan tulus, dan mungkin juga senang.

"Terima kasih," Sakura kembali tertawa lebar, Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Kemudian sang Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis.

Sesudah mereka pada akhirnya berbaikan, mereka kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka sampai selesai dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16:48. Mereka masih sempat pulang sebelum gerbang dkunci. Dan merekapun keluar bersama-sama sampai depan gerbang, Sasuke membuat perjalanan tertunda sebentar.

"Aku antar kau pulang, ya."

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu disini, aku ambil motorku dulu diparkiran,"

"E-eeeh..." Sia-sia Sakura bicara, Sasuke sudah cepat menghilang. Akhirnya Sakura menunggu diluar gerbang sampai suara khas motor ninja terdengar, sosok yang ditunggu Sakura datang. Sasuke dengan menggunakan ninja hitamnya langsung menyuruh Sakura naik.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Sakura membungkukan sedikit badannya.

Kini Sakura sudah berada didepan rumahnya yang sederhana nan asri. "Hn, tidak usah sungkan. Jika besok-besok kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Yang benar saja? Kau mau aku dibantai habis oleh penggemarmu, hah?"

Sasuke tersenyum dengan gaya coolnya, irit senyum. "Yakin kau tidak ingi mampir dulu kedalam?" tanya Sakura kedua kali setelah pertanyaan pertama dijalan. Menawarkannya mampir kerumahnya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Oke, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Err... Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain? Aku merasa aneh dipanggil seperti itu, Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum, "Hahaha... Ya, baiklah, kalau begitu, kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan biasa saja, ya."

"Hn, Sakura. Begitu?" Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Ya, begitu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok... Sasuke..-kun," Sakura juga ikut gugup dengan panggilan yang ia sebut untuk Sasuke. Mereka saling diam dan blushing.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa," Sasuke langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan hendak jalan. Sakura melambaikan tangan seiring Sasuke mulai menjalankan motornya.

Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah, "Aku ini kenapa?" gumamnya dan langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Dalam hati Sakura terus mengumpat kesal pada dirinya yang entah mengapa menjadi blushing dan berdebar tak karuan didepan orang tadi, yang jelas-jelas musuhnya. Ya, walau sekarang sudah baikan, tapi tetap saja aneh kan?

Sakura sambil menutup gerbang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dalam hati ia terus mengingat musuhnya yang ia anggap iblis es super angkuh itu ternyata adalah musuh yang manis... Lelaki dibilang 'manis' memang aneh, tapi tidak untuk Sakura yang memang jelas mempunyai musuh yang manis.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 4...**

"Ya, pergi sekolah sama-sama, pulang sekolah juga sama-sama, apa namanya kalau tidak punya kepribadian?" Sasuke mulai sinis. Sakura mengernyit atas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baru kemarin aku menganggapmu baik, sekarang sudah membuatku kesal lagi! Tau apa kau tentang kebersamaan sedangkan kau sendiri tidak punya teman! Bahkan sahabatmu hanya si bodoh Naruto!"

.

"Sakura-chan... Kau kencan, ya, dengan Sasuke kemarin?" Sakura blushing, ternyata sudah ketahuan Hinata.

.

"Aku akan lebih memilih menjauhi Sasuke-kun daripada harus kehilangan kalian. Aku tidak mau berkhianat untuk kedua kalinya..."

.

"Hime... Jadi selama ini kau..." Naruto masih terus mengeratkan pelukannya seakan ingin melepas segala rindu pada gadis kecilnya yang selama ini ia cari. Begitupun sebaliknya, gadis dalam pelukannya itu juga memeluknya erat, bahkan hujanpun ikut menangis bahagia atas dua insan yang akhirnya dipertemukan kembali.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Mey minta maaf kalau chapter ini masih belum memuaskan. Tapi Mey akan terus kembangkan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**Dan, maaf lagi..*ditabok* Dichapter sebelumnya Mey ga PM review readers yang udah sempet kasih review fic Mey, itu karena kemarinnya akun FFn Mey error, buat bales review ga bisa-bisa. Tapi sekarang sebisa Mey, Mey kirim PM kereaders lebih jelas. Jadi untuk yang login, Mey bales diPM, silahkan diperiksa diPMnya, tapi yang tidak login, balesnya disini, ya.**

**Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah review.**

**karikazuka**

**ainiiyenni**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**naomi - azurania**

**valentina14**

Naomi azurania gk login :** Ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya.^^**

Uchiharuno phorepeerr :** Iya, ini Mey usahain pairnya SasuSaku lebih banyak. Chap 2 itu memang ada tulisan 'membembeng', itu Mey lagi nanya-nanya apa nama lain dari 'mencengkram' dan itu yg Mey dapet. Gatau juga bener apa salah, tapi maaf, ya, jadi bikin ga ngerti, hehe*dilindes bajaj* Ini sudah diupdate.^^ Makasih sudah review, ya. XD**

Qren :** Terima kasih reviewnya, ya. :)**

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah Read n Review, terima kasih juga sudah baca untuk yg silent readers. Sampai jumpa dichapter depan!\o/**

**Review lagi dong...(-v-)*dimasukin kedalam panci(?)***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Feeling

**Terlepas dari tugas sekolah yang bikin rambut rontok, sekarang ini malah bete di rumah cuma berdua sama tante karena sekeluarga Mey pergi ke Pulau... Huwaaa... T.T**

**Dan, ya, daripada bete, mending Mey update fic ini deh, nyahaha. :3 Dan... Mey persembahkan chapter empat...*nabur kemenyan***

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Film Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Chapter 4 : Feeling**

"Hoaaahm" Sakura menguap, membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar, juga kedua tangannya yang ia renggangkan ke atas. Matanya mulai terbuka lebar kemudian mulai beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang tidur. Terlihat pagi itu jika sang gadis sedang menuju ke arah kalender yang tertera di ujung ruang kamarnya. Walau masih mengantuk, gadis beriris jade itu melihat kalender untuk memastikan hari apa sekarang. Sakura—gadis itu langsug menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hmmp... Hari Minggu..." gumamnya dengan mata yang masih sayu.

Tak terasa, dua hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden Sakura dan Sasuke baikan. Memang sih Tenten, Temari, Hinata, dan Ino belum mengetahuinya, entah apa jadinya kalau mereka tau Sakura yang begitu mem-ben-ci Uchiha itu tiba-tiba baikan, dan padahal jelas-jelas Sakura sendiri pernah membuat catatan di 'dairy bersama' mereka untuk jangan pernah mendekati si Uchiha itu.

Setelah sudah memastikan jika hari ini adalah Minggu, hari libur untuk seorang pelajar pada umumnya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dengan masih menggunakan piyama merah marunnya, Sakura turun ke lantai bawah, menuruni satu-persatu tangga, dan berhenti tepat di dekat meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari tangga. Dan di meja makan itu sudah berada sosok pria tua berambut putih yang sedang duduk di meja makan tersebut dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat pria itu—ayahnya, tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otaknya. Sakura mendekati sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran paginya, sepertinya sang ayah sedang libur juga hari ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan-pelan, kemudian...

"Tou-chan!" Sakura mendorong pelan ayahnya, sang ayah yang merasa kaget revleks langsung membuang korannya ke sembarang arah, "OH, APA ITU?" teriak pria rambut putih itu langsung menengok, sementara Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang kaget akibat ulahnya. Setelah ayahnya menyadari itu adalah putri semata wayangnya, empat sudut muncul di kepalanya, "Kau ini, dasar nakal!"

'Duakh!'

"Aduh..." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan, tapi pukulan itu bukan dari sang ayah, melainkan sosok yang baru tiba. Sosok wanita tua berparas cantik dengan rambut blonde, ialah ibu Sakura. Sakura menengok sambil masih memegangi kepala pinknya, "Kaa-chan, sakit~"

"Kau ini tiap Tou-chan-mu sedang libur, selalu saja usil. Kau mau Tou-chan terkena serangan jantung, eh?"

Sakura hanya nyengir menanggapi ibunya yang galak itu—Haruno Tsunade, ya setidaknya walau galak, ibunya Sakura sangat menyayangi anak semata wayangnya ini, begitu juga ayahnya—Haruno Jiraya.

Jiraya menghela nafas, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejahilan anaknya itu, Jiraya selalu berpendapat kalau Sakura itu mirip dengan Tsunade dulu, saat Tsunade masih menjadi teman sepermainannya. Tsunade begitu galak dan jahil, dan sifat itu menurun pada anak gadisnya ini. Jiraya mengusap pelan kepala anaknya, "Sudahlah, sekarang duduk. Ayo, kita sarapan."

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk lalu matanya tertuju pada makanan-makanan lezat buatan ibunya itu yang sudah siap disantap. Sakura meneguk ludahnya, "Waaa, ada sup makaroni..."

"Simpan dulu rasa laparmu sebelum kau mencuci wajah dan sikat gigi!" seru Tsunade menyadarkan Sakura dari aksi lihat-melihat menu pagi ini di meja makan. Sakura manyun, kemudian ia segera berbalik dan menuju wastafle kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan sikat gigi.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Setelah sarapan, Sakura langsung mandi dan memakai t-shirt putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna coklat tua yang pendeknya 10 cm dari lututnya. Sakura menyisir rambut soft pinknya yang masih sedikit basah. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengambil ponsel Blackberry Tourch-nya, dia mulai mengecek apa barang kali ada janji dengan keempat sekawannya. Sakura membuka Blackberry Massanger-nya, MMS, dan SMS. Dan nihil, dia tidak ada janji pada kawan-kawannya.

"Hhhh... Kenapa malah di saat aku bosan seperti ini malah tidak ada janji?" gumam Sakura sambil menopang dagu di meja riasnya. Iris emeraldnya hanya berputar menjelajahi seisi kamar itu. Sepertinya rasa bosan melandanya. "Oh~ Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" desahnya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit Sakura dalam posisi itu, akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepala pinknya. "Kalau tidak salah, kemarin saat bertemu Sasuke di taman, dia mau ke toko buku sore ini!" serunya memetikkan jarinya sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Aduuuh, aku harus cepat, bel masuk sudah bunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu!" Sakura berlari terbirit-birit karena dia baru saja keluar dari toilet belakang taman untuk buang air besar karena saat di kantin dia terlalu banyak menuang sambal dalam mangkuk bakso-nya. Dan saat sedang asyik di toilet, tiba-tiba bel masuk berdering, membuatnya mau tak mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan buang airnya itu._

_Saat sudah di taman, Sakura mendapati sosok lelaki rambut raven yang sedang asyik membaca buku puisi miliknya, membuat Sakura mengerem lariannya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, membuat Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung menutup bukunya. Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mau bolos pelajaran lagi, eh?"_

_Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa memangnya? Kita 'kan tidak sekelas, jadi kau tidak usah repot-rep—"_

"_BAKA! Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalau kau dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi lagi, nanti pulang sekolah kita tidak bisa mencari bahan mading!" Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya malah mendengus sebal. Sasuke menutup bukunya dan mulai berdiri, "Menyebalkan sekali satu eksul denganmu!"_

"_Grrr... Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" Sakura menuding Sasuke, membuat emosinya meletup-letup. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke menahan emosinya. Sasuke menyeringai dan memegang dagu Sakura, "Kalau begitu, besok saja kita cari bersama-sama bahannya karena sekalian besok sore aku mau ke toko buku," Sakura mulai terlihat pucat. Bahaya jika Sasuke sudah menyeringai seperti itu! Sasuke melanjutkan bicara, "Atau sekalian saja, besok kau menginap di hotel bersamaku?"_

"_AYAM MESUM!" Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dan kemudian berlari untuk menuju kelas. Sementara Sasuke menahan tawanya keluar melihat ekspresi Sakura saat digodanya, "Hn. Itu adalah jurus yang ampuh jika kau sedang marah-marah." gumam Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu kembali duduk dan berkutat pada bukunya._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Memang sedikit blushing Sakura mengingat kejadian itu. Ah, tapi sudahlah, daripada bosan di rumah, lebih baik pergi ke toko buku, kan? Sekalian juga tugas mencari bahan mading jadi selesai. Kenapa bisa jadi Sakura dan Sasuke yang mencari mading? Itu mudah saja, dua hari yang lalu saat Sasuke sudah resmi jadi ketua ekskul, Sakura memperbincangkannya pada keempat sekawannya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka menerimanya. Yah, walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak keberatan jika ada orang pintar yang mau membantu ekskul.

Kembali ke masalah, biasanya memang Hinata yang mencari bahan mading, tapi berhubung kemarin pulang sekolah Hinata harus mengantar sepupu-nya, Neji kembali ke Suna untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya, Hinata jadi tidak bisa. Dan Sakura tau kalau Tenten menyukai Neji, jadi dia ikut dengan Hinata mengantar Neji. Sedangkan Ino, kemarin pulang sekolah juga dia sudah ada janji untuk dikenalkan pada orang tua Sai, sepertinya mereka sudah serius pacaran. Harapan terakhir, Temari. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia aneh, karena setelah insiden 'Pacar seminggu' taruhan dia dengan Shikamaru, Temari jadi sibuk ingin diajari karate oleh Shikamaru.

Dan jadilah... Sang ketua dan wakil yang harus menanganinya.

Kembali pada Sakura. Saat ini jari-jemarinya sibuk mengetik pesan singkat atau biasa kita sebut SMS. Jarinya yang sudah terlatih dengan tombol-tombol di ponselnya, dengan cepat ia kirim.

To : Naruto  
>Subyek : (No Subyek)<p>

Naruto, maaf mengganggumu. Aku ingin minta nomor ponsel Sasuke-kun, atau barang kali kau juga punya PIN BBM-nya. Tolong kirimkan aku, ya. Arigatou.

Selesai mengirim, Sakura menghela nafas. Bingung kenapa Sakura yang sudah berani mencaci habis Naruto—mantan kekasihnya, tiba-tiba kirim SMS? Hey, sudah tau, kan? Sakura adalah gadis pemaaf, jadi saat di sekolah Naruto meminta maaf padanya dengan cara teriak dari lantai tiga, membuat seluruh sekolah menyaksikannya. Dan Sakura mengerti, semua manusia pasti ada khilaf, maka Sakura memaafkannya, membuat ikatan Sakura dan Naruto menjadi persahabatan.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Sakura dengan cepat membuka pesan balasannya.

From : Naruto  
>Subyek : (No Subyek)<p>

Sakura-chan... Aku ini 'kan tidak memakai ponsel BB, mana mungkin aku punya PIN Sasuke. Tapi aku ada nomor ponselnya, ini : 0800132xxxxx  
>Kau mau kencan, ya? Hati-hati, Teme itu diam-diam... Ya, begitulah. Selamat bersenang-senang! ;)<p>

Wajah Sakura memerah setelah membaca balasan Naruto, "Siapa yang mau senang-senang dengan ayam mesum seperti dia? Dasar rambut durian!" gumam Sakura tanpa membalas SMS Naruto, ia memilih untuk segera menyimpan nomor Sasuke dan langsung mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk bertemu di Terminal bus arah ke toko buku yang terdekat dari wilayah mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengiyakan dengan membalas singkat, 'Jam 15.00, di Terminal bus. Telpon aku jika kau jadi pergi.'

"Kau itu selain irit bicara, tapi irit SMS juga, ya? Dasar!" Mata Sakura mengernyit sebal melihat balasan pesan singkat dari Sasuke yang hanya berisi kata-kata pentingnya saja. Hhhhh, dasar Sasuke...

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

.

.

.

Sore pun tiba. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura untuk mengisi bosannya akhirnya tiba. Kini sudah pukul 14:30. Masih setengah jam untuk ketemuan di Terminal, lebih baik Sakura bersiap-siap. Tapi baru saja ia berdiri dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki untuk bermalas-malasan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya, di sana tertulis nama sang penelpon, 'BFF-Hinata'. Sakura segera menyentuh layar ponsel tourchnya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Sakura berekspresi bingung, tak ada suara dari seberang sana. Sakura memastikan layar ponselnya, sambungan masih berjalan, tapi kenapa tidak ada suara Hinata? Sakura kembali bicara, "Hinata?"

"_Sakura-chan... Hiks..." _suara lirih terdengar dari ponsel Sakura, itu adalah suara Hinata. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah lagi dengan keluarganya. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi panik, "Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura melembut. Sementara suara Hinata yang terdengar oleh Sakura semakin bergetar suaranya, _"Sakura-chan... Bisa tidak aku ke rumahmu sekarang? Aku...sedang ingin curhat padamu..."_

Wajah Sakura berubah jadi pucat. Bagaimana ini? Padahal Sakura sudah janji dengan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba Hinata ingin ke rumah. Sakura bergetar memegangi ponsel yang tertempel di cuping telinganya, "Hinata... maaf, tapi aku... a-aku sedang tidak enak badan saat ini, baru saja aku ingin ke dokter sekarang ini." umpat Sakura. Ia tak mau Hinata tau jika harus bilang akan pergi dengan Sasuke 'kan? Hey, Sakura, padahal sahabat itu lebih penting. Tapi entalah, ia lebih memilih berbohong.

Diam sejenak di antara percakapan mereka sampai suara Hinata terdengar Sakura, _"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu, maaf kalau mengganggu, ya..."_

"Hinata, gomen ne... Coba kau hubungi yang lain... Gomen, Hinata..."

"_Iya, Sakura-chan...aku mengerti."_

"Kalau begitu, sudah, ya. Hinata, kau baik-baik, ya."

"_Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Jaa ne." _Sambungan pun terputus. Perasaan menyesal menghantui benak Sakura, tapi sejurus kemudian Sakura segera mencari-cari kontak telepon yang ia tuju, setelah ketemu, ia segera tekan tombol hijau guna melakukan panggilan. Setelah telepon tersambung, Sakura mengembangkan senyum, "Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura begitu teliti dalam penampilannya. Dalam memilah-milih baju, dandanan wajah, tataan rambut, sampai sepatu. Selang beberapa menit, Sakura sudah rapi. Padahal ini bukan pesta atau kencan, tapi Sakura begitu repot untuk penampilannya. Toh padahal hanya bertemu Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Penampilan Sakura begitu terlihat manis dan simple dengan bandana biru tua di kepalanya, tubuh langsingnya yang dibalut t-shirt putih dan dilapisi lagi oleh sweater merah marun yang resletingnya ia biarkan terbuka, ditambah rok merah-biru kotak-kotaknya yang sebatas di atas lututnya, juga sepatu kets pink pucatnya.

Sakura melihat jam pada ponselnya, ia sudah telat 5 menit rupanya, segera Sakura berlari-lari pelan agar cepat sampai tujuan. Tak butuh waktu lama karena Terminal bus dari rumah Sakura hanya berjarak 2 kilo-meter, lain dengan Sasuke yang kira-kira berjarak 3 setengah km.

Saat ini kakinya tengah terhenti tepat di depan Terminal, Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang ia cari, tapi nihil, tida ada. Sakura yang masih celingak-celinguk itu dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang dari belakangnya, "Kau menunggu siapa?"

Sakura menengok, itu dia sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi. Sosok beriris onyx yang saat ini... Tidak bisa dibantah lagi, Sasuke yang kali ini untuk pertama kalinya tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah di depan Sakura, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke begitu detail. Penampilan Sasuke saat ini memang oke dengan kaus lengan panjang warna biru gelap dan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Simple, tapi bisa membuat gadis-gadis melihatnya dengan tatapan ingin menyantapnya.

"Kenapa malah melihatku seperti itu? Menyebalkan!" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu ia segera duduk di kursi yang ada, sementara Sasuke masih terus berdiri. Sambil menunggu bus yang mereka tuju, masih hening di antara mereka sampai Sasuke mulai buka mulut, "Kenapa kau malah menggunakan rok pendek seperti itu? Saat ini 'kan cuaca sedang dingin."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau perduli seperti itu padaku?"

Bukan menjawab, Sasuke malah berjalan ke depan. Eh, ternyata busnya sudah datang. Sakura langsung menyusul Sasuke masuk dalam bus. Tanpa disadari Sakura, wajah Uchiha itu kini sudah menampakan samburat-samburat merah di pipinya.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sesampainya Sakura dan Sasuke di toko buku, mereka begitu terlihat seperti pasangan serasi. Lihat saja, semua mata anak muda di sepenjang jalan memperhatikan mereka. Sakura cantik, Sasuke tampan, serasi bukan? Terlihat seperti Pangeran dan Putri. Membuat muda-mudi yang melihatnya iri dan berdecak kagum. Tapi dari semua pandangan mereka—salah total. Sakura dan Sasuke hanyalah sekedar teman biasa yang hobinya adu mulut. Sangat disayangkan.

Setelah tepat di toko buku, saat Sasuke sedang melihat buku-buku di bagian novel, salah seorang pekerja di sana menghampiri Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke." Tegur lelaki yang terlihat masih muda itu. Sasuke menengok, mendapati yang menegurnya adalah lelaki berambut hitam panjang dan terkuncir rapi, yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya biasa, "Onii-san,"

Ya, dialah kakak dari Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah pekerja di toko buku ini, maka dari itu jika Sasuke ke toko ini tidak asing baginya jika bertemu dengan kakaknya. Sementara Sasuke masih mencari novel bagus untuk bahan mading, dan tentu saja sambil mengobrol dengan Itachi. Di satu sisi, Sakura berada di bagian majalah yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke, jadi Sasuke masih bisa melihat sosok pink itu yang masih kebingungan memilih majalah fashion untuk nantinya ditempelkan di mading—yang pasti para gadis yang akan tertarik. Itachi memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan, "Hey, Sasuke. Tadi kulihat kau masuk ke toko ini dengan gadis itu," kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tak melihat Itachi, ia masih sibuk memilah-milih novel remaja yang menurutnya bagus dan berguna untuk mading. Sasuke mendecak, "Kau mau tanya dia siapa? Dia temanku di sekolah. Dia adalah ketua ekskul yang di tugaskan untuk membeli bahan mading."

"Pink? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, entahlah. Lalu kenapa kau ada bersamanya?" tanya Itachi sedikit menggoda. Itachi terkadang juga bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak mau punya pacar. Maka dari itu, jika benar itu pacar Sasuke, mungkin malam ini akan ada pesta di rumahnya.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca summary novel yang sedang ia pegang, seketika berhenti, "Aku itu wakil ekskulnya. Kalau bukan, mana mau aku repot-repot mengantarnya? Kalau dia memintaku mengantarnya barulah—" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti bicara, sementara Itachi mulai tersenyum jahil mendapati adiknya itu keceplosan bicara, membuat wajahnya merah begitu.

"Kalau dia memintamu untuk mengantarnya, kau mau?"

"Ck, diamlah." Sasuke membuang pandang dari Itachi, menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

Sementara itu di posisi Sakura...

"Baiklah, aku sudah dapat." gumam Sakura memegangi majalah fashion yang baru saja ia pilih. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menuju Sasuke. Saat Sakura sudah sampai di depan Sasuke, dia melihat ada sosok lain dan—tak asing sepertinya. Sama halnya Sakura, Itachi juga membulatkan matanya melihat Sakura, kemudian mereka sama-sama saling menunjuk, "Aaaa, kau!" ucap Sakura dan Itachi berbarengan, sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya keheranan. Sakura langsung membungkukan badannya memberi hormat, "Apa kabar, Itachi-nii?" Itachi ikut memberi salam, sementara Sasuke makin kebingungan.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Sakura." Itachi dan Sakura tertawa lepas, melupakan sosok yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke sweatdrop dan mulai memperhatikan kakaknya, "Nii-san, kau mengenal gadis jidat lebar ini?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menganga. "Apa? 'Nii-san'? Jadi Itachi-nii?"

"Hahaha, ya, aku aniki Sasuke." Sakura mengangguk. Pantas saja saat Sakura bertemu dengan Itachi di Apartemen Neji, ia merasa Itachi mirip seseorang, ternyata mirip Sasuke. Lama mereka mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar ada pesan singkat. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka SMS. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Sakura menjadi berubah.

"Sasuke-kun, Temari menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya karena ada hal penting dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Tolong kau cari bahan yang lain, ini uang yang di berikan Kurenai-sensei," Sakura merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet mini-nya, lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan Kurenai untuk membeli bahan mading. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berwajah sebal karena diasingkan oleh kakak dan juga Sakura, bertambah geram. Sasuke tidak menerima uang yang sudah Sakura sodorkan dan malah menatap sebal Sakura, "Memang tidak bisa jika bertemu selesai belanja?"

"Jangan seperti itu, masalahnya aku tidak enak, mereka sudah kumpul menungguku." ucap Sakura lesu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Kau itu seperti tidak punya kepribadian saja! Selalu mementingkan kebersamaan!" Sakura sontak kaget mendengar ucapan dingin Sasuke, kemudian Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal sambil berucap, "Apa kau bilang? Tidak punya kepribadian?"

"Ya, pergi sekolah sama-sama, pulang sekolah juga sama-sama, apa namanya kalau tidak punya kepribadian?" Sasuke mulai sinis. Sakura mengernyit atas ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Baru kemarin aku menganggapmu baik, sekarang sudah membuatku kesal lagi! Tau apa kau tentang kebersamaan sedangkan kau sendiri tidak punya teman! Bahkan sahabatmu hanya si bodoh Naruto!"

Sakura yang masih menggenggam beberapa lembar uang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menaruh uang itu di telapak Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura mulai membalikan tubuhnya, tanpa memperdulikan lagi Itachi, Sakura terus berjalan menjauhi Uchiha bersaudara itu. Itachi yang melihat adegan tadi terkikik sendiri, sementara Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah semakin jauh dengan ekspresi datar.

Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke masih sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau itu bagaimana? Masa gadis secantik itu kau biarkan pergi? Ayo, kejar!" Itachi mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke, sementara Sasuke diam dan masih terus memperhatikan sosok pink yang semakin jauh. Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke, sepertinya sang kakak tau apa yang ada di fikiran adiknya itu. Itachi segera merangkul Sasuke dan kembali bicara, "Sasuke, coba kau perhatikan. Biasanya, seorang gadis jika menengok itu bertanda dia ingin dikejar. Sekarang, coba kau perhatikan, Sakura itu menengok atau tidak. Jika dia menengok, berarti dia mengharapkan kau mengejarnya." ucap Itachi panjang lebar seakan sudah berpengalaman dengan masalah seeperti ini.

Itachi dan Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah sampai di dekat pintu keluar toko, kemudian... Mereka melihatnya. Sakura yang baru sampai depan pintu menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah angkuh. Itachi yang sadar sekali lagi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Iya, kan, dia menengok. Dia mengharap kau mengejarnya berarti! Ayo, kejar!" seru Itachi, tapi diacuhkan Sasuke, Sasuke masih diam tanpa ekspresi, membuat Itachi seakan-akan ingin menelan adik satu-satunya ini. 'Dasar, kau ini tidak peka!' batin Itachi yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Dan tak lama, menghilanglah sosok pink itu.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20:00, sementara orang yang dinanti-nanti ketiga gadis cantik di sana belum juga datang. Ya, hanya tiga. Di sana hanya ada Tenten, Temari, dan Ino. Temari yang mulai bosan mengetuk-ngetuk meja ruang tamunya, "Mana sih, si Sakura itu? Kita sudah menunggunya 20 menit," Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya bertanda 'tidak tau' sambil mengusap pelupuk matanya. Sementara Tenten kembali menyeruput jus melonnya pada gelas keduanya. Ada yang aneh, kali ini ketiga gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih berada di jalan, kini langkahnya sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahnya. Fikirannya terus saja tertuju pada Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terus kesal sendiri. Karena Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk, ia tidak menyadari bahwa gerbang rumahnya sudah dibuka oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tsunade menatap heran anak semata wayangnya yang berwajah kusut itu, "Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

Sakura yang menyadari langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi matanya langsung melotot mendapati ayah dan ibunya berpenampilan rapi dan baru saja ingin keluar rumah. Segera saja Sakura bertanya, "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kalian mau ke mana?"

Tsunade dan Jiraya saling menatap, kemudian Tsunade kembali menatap Sakura heran, "Loh, kau ini bagaimana? Hinata-chan 'kan masuk rumah sakit tadi sore karena dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri di kamar mandi. Kaa-chan kira kau tau."

'Dheg'

Dan seketika itu juga, Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan isak, tapi suara isak masih tetap terdengar, begitu juga air mata yang begitu saja keluar karena shock. Demi Kami-sama, apa yang ada di fikiran Sakura? Sore tadi Hinata menelponnya karena sedang membutuhkan dirinya, tapi dengan bodohnya ia malah pergi dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia lupa jika ia diajak bertemu di rumah Temari. Jadi Temari SMS untuk memberi tau. Sakura yang mulai lemas tak karuan membuat Tsunade dan Jiraya ikut prihatin, dia tau bagaimana shocknya Sakura saat ini.

Setelah Sakura sudah sedikit tenang di dalam mobil, Sakura mengirim SMS pada Temari bahwa dia sudah diberi tau pada ibu dan ayahnya, jadi Temari dan yang lain disuruhnya untuk segera ke rumah sakit tanpanya, karena kini juga Sakura sudah ada di jalan bersama orangtuanya. Diperjalanan Sakura terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini? Saat itu ia menyakiti Hinata karena Naruto, sekarang? Karena dirinya yang bodoh ini sekarang ia membiarkan Hinata menanggung bebannya sendiri. Ia tak mau menyakiti Hinata lagi. Apalagi jika sahabat-sahabatnya tau, mereka pasti sangat marah karena kebodohannya.

"Aku akan lebih memilih menjauhi Sasuke-kun daripada harus kehilangan kalian. Aku tidak mau berkhianat untuk kedua kalinya..."

Sakura terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam perjalanan, membuat Tsunade dan Jiraya yang berada di depan ikut prihatin pada anak gadisnya.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 02:10, bertanda sudah berganti hari. Sakura masih belum menemukan kawannya yang lain. Sementara orangtua Sakura pulang, Sakura memilih untuk tetap di rumah sakit menemani Hinata yang masih pingsan karena kekurangan banyak darah. Mungkin ini juga untuk menebus dosanya pada Hinata. Walau sudah berjam-jam Sakura masih tak bisa tidur, ia terus duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hinata. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Hinata, sampai dirasakan oleh Sakura, tangan Hinata mulai bergerak, matanya juga sudah sedikit terbuka.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, "Hinata, daijoubu ka?" tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa. Ia senang jika akhirnya Hinata sudah sadar. Hinata yang sudah mulai membuka sempurna matanya, ia melihat Sakura yang masih terus menangis. Dengan susah payah, tangan Hinata mengusap pipi Sakura, "Jangan... menangis..." ucap Hinata pelan. Sakura tersenyum lega. Syukurlah Hinata sudah sadar. Sakura memeluk erat Hinata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku bohong soal ingin ke rumah sakit kemarin sore, maafkan aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Justru aku senang kau... sudah mau jujur," Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengusap pelan bahu Sakura yang memeluknya, "Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya yang memeluk Hinata dan mulai menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu terlihat pucat.

"Sakura-chan... Kau kencan, ya, dengan Sasuke kemarin?" Sakura blushing, ternyata sudah ketahuan Hinata.

Sakura menunduk sambil mengusap-usap tangan Hinata, "I-iya aku bersamanya... Tapi bukan kencan kok, aku hanya ke toko buku sekalian mencari bahan mading... Maafkan aku..."

"Apa? Jadi kemarin itu kau bersama Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak masuk. Sakura dan Hinata menengok berbarengan ke arah pintu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari samping kiri ranjang Hinata, itu adalah Ino. Tapi yang datang bukan hanya Ino saja, di belakangnya sudah ada Tenten dan Temari. Ternyata mereka menguping sedari tadi. Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura cepat, "Aku tidak menyangka." ucap Ino melipat kedua tangannya.

Sakura mulai berwajah sedih, tapi kemudian dia kembali menunduk, "Maafkan aku... Padahal aku sendiri yang bilang agar jangan berdekatan dengan lelaki seperti itu, tapi... Aku memang bodoh, aku mengkhianati kalian... Kalian pantas memarahi aku..."

"Sakura-chan, kita tidak marah padamu." tukas Ino langsung membelai puncak kepala Sakura. "Iya, kami tidak marah kok. Itu 'kan hakmu juga mau dekat dengan siapa." Tenten mulai nimbrung sambil mengangkat wajah Sakura yang sudah hampir menangis. Diikuti Temari yang mulai memeluk Sakura dari belakang, "Itu benar, seperti contoh saat Ino pacaran dengan tetangganya yang playboy, kita tidak melarangnya 'kan? Akhirnya dia yang kena batunya sendiri."

Hinata menangguk, kemudian mereka bereempat mulai berpelukan sambil memegang tangan Hinata yang tidak bisa ikut gabung untuk berpelukan. Betapa beruntungnya Sakura mempunyai sahabat yang baik. Sakura mulai tersenyum dalam pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit. Pada akhirnya ibu Hinata memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan ayahnya dan tinggal di kontrakan sederhana, karena setelah lulus SMU nanti Hinata dan ibunya akan tinggal dengan Neji di Suna. Walau para sahabatnya sedih karena hari kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi, tapi mereka juga mengerti, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata. Walau Hinata juga berat hati karena harus langsung bekerja di Perusahaan Neji tanpa harus kuliah, tapi untuk menafkahi ibunya, Hinata lebih memilih bekerja terlebih dahulu.

Sudah tiga hari pula—Sasuke tidak bertemu Sakura. Sebenarnya mereka selalu bertemu, tapi Sakura terus menghindari Sasuke jika dari kejauhan ia sudah melihatnya. Bahkan tugas-tugas madingnya ia serahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya karena Sakura tidak mau ke ruang mading dan bertemu Sasuke nantinya. Tapi sepertinya usaha Sakura untuk menghindari Sasuke sia-sia. Lihat saja, sekarang ini bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar, Sasuke tengah berlari kecil mengejar Sakura di dekat gerbang dan terus saja memanggil, sementara Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi terlambat, tangan Sasuke sudah berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura menengok dan menatap angkuh Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Cih," Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." ucap Sakura ketus, Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya membuat Sakura meringis, "Ikut aku!" kata Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Sakura, Sakura menurutinya, karena menghindar juga percuma, Sasuke itu keras kepala. Ah, sial, karena tadi harus ada laporan perkembangan mading, Sakura jadi pulang terlambat dan harus bertemu Sasuke. Apa ini hari sialnya? Bahkan cuaca saat ini benar-benar buruk, langit sudah terlihat gelap bertanda akan turun hujan.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih asyik duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Ternyata ia belum pulang. Entahlah, Hinata mungkin sedang bosan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi setelah ia mendengar suara guntur, membuatnya begitu kaget, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum hujan. Tapi belum sempat Hinata bangun dari duduknya, ia merogoh tasnya, mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah ketemu, langsung ia keluarkan benda itu, sebuah kotak musik ukuran kecil berwarna ungu. Hinata menekan tombol 'On', membuat kotak musik itu terbuka otomatis, dan memainkan denting-denting piano yang indah, ditambah dengan sepasang boneka plastik yang otomatis menari-nari seiring musik berjalan, membuat Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Untung saja aku sudah mengganti baterainya," gumam Hinata. Tapi sangat disayangkan... Hinata tidak begitu jelas mengingat sosok anak laki-laki yang memberinya hadiah ini untuk perpisahan. Yang dia ingat hanyalah rambut pirangnya saja. Maklum saja karena itu sudah 12 tahun yang lalu, yang pasti anak laki-laki itu sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa sama seperti Hinata.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, suara kotak musiknya membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon beringin di sana terbangun karena pohon itu tak jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata. Sosok berambut blonde itu terbangun karena suara alunan itu, ia membuka mata shappire-nya perlahan dan mulai membetulkan posisinya jadi duduk, "Hmm... Suara apa itu...?" gumamnya pelan lalu telinganya ia pasang kembali untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata lelaki itu membulat sempurna, "S-suara musik ini..."

Gerimis mulai turun, membuat Hinata segera menggendong tasnya tanpa memasukan kembali kotak musiknya. Ia masih tetap menenteng kotak musik yang sudah ia putar berulang-ulang. Hinata mulai berdiri, sementara lelaki blonde itu—Naruto, ia masih berlari kecil menuju sumber suara yang dihasilkan Hinata, sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat dari sisi belakang Hinata, suara itu bersumber darinya. Naruto menatap tak percaya, kemudian mulai mendekati Hinata yang baru saja akan melesat pergi, "Hinata!" Hinata menengok, itu adalah Naruto. Hinata mulai gugup, "Naru-Naruto-kun?"

Hujan mulai mengguyur seisi kota Konoha, sementara kedua insan di sana masih saling diam satu sama lain, sampai tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, "Hinata, katakan padaku, dari mana kau dapat kotak musik ini?" Hinata berwajah bingung, apa Naruto ingin membeli kotak musik ini? Karena pasti tidak akan ada yang jual di toko karena kotak musik ini dirancang sendiri dari tangan sang ibunda anak laki-laki di TK Hinata dulu. "A-aku... mendapatnya dari temanku di sekolah TK,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, kenapa? Kotak musik itu adalah berasal darinya. Ya, Naruto sangat mengenali suara kotak musik itu, karena yang merancangnya adalah ibundanya dulu, saat ia masih di Taman Kanak-kanak. Jadi? Jadi benar, Hinata adalah gadis cilik yang dulu ia sebut 'Hime', yang Naruto lupa akan wajahnya. Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, "Hinata, sudah kuduga, dari awal bertemu denganmu, mata lavender-mu mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku. Dan ternyata itu memang kau, Hime..." Hinata yang mendengar langsung menjadi kaku. Jadi Naruto yang selama ini ia suka... adalah anak laki-laki yang dulu selalu memanggilnya 'Hime' karena saat itu mereka hanya anak-anak yang belum bisa mengenalkan diri masing-masing. Mereka saling melepas rindu, tak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyur mereka.

"Hime... Jadi selama ini kau..." Naruto masih terus mengeratkan pelukannya seakan ingin melepas segala rindu pada gadis kecilnya yang selama ini ia cari. Begitupun sebaliknya, gadis dalam pelukannya itu juga memeluknya erat, bahkan hujanpun ikut menangis bahagia atas dua insan yang akhirnya dipertemukan kembali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di posisi Sakura saat ini, ia masih terus menatap hujan dari jendela ruang mading. Sementara Sasuke masih mondar-mandir tak jelas, membuat Sakura bosan menunggunya buka mulut, "Kau itu mau apa membawaku ke sini?" Sasuke menengok. Terlihat keduanya saling menatap dengan aura benci. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas mondar-mandirnya dan mulai duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura. "Aku minta maaf soal kemarin," ucap Sasuke penuh sesal, walau dengan susah payah, ia merasa ada segelintir penyesalan karena membuat Sakura semarah itu padanya kemarin. Sakura yang biasanya pemaaf itu malah menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil melipat kedua tangan, "Lalu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Ya, aku menyesal, maafkan aku."

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mengepal erat tangannya, "Kalau hanya ingin minta maaf, seharusnya kau tidak perlu membawaku ke sini 'kan? Di depan tadi bisa, buang-buang waktu saja!" seru Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bisa bersabar menghadapinya. 'Apa sih? Memang apa yang aku harapkan dari ucapan Sasuke-kun?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Entahlah, apa yang ia harapkan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun, tak sadar jika tangannya sudah digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan berakal untuk memakai jurus jitu menghadapi Sakura. Sakura mulai tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi terlambat, kedua tangannya sudah dikunci oleh tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura, "Memangnya kau ingin aku mengatakan apa selain 'maaf'? Kau ingin aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'?"

"Cih, bercanda! Berhenti menggodaku, aku muak melihatnya!" Sakura melepas paksa genggaman Sasuke dan... berhasil. Sakura segera menuju pintu sampai langkahnya terhenti mendengar panggilan Sasuke, "Sakura," Tapi selanjutnya Sakura meneruskan langkahnya dan baru ia akan membuka pintu—

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke membuat langkah Sakura kembali terhenti. Terlihat raut wajah Sakura yang kaget, mata emeraldnya terbelalak mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 5...**

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Uchiha!"

.

"Shikamaru, ayo, kita karate lagi! Bagaimana kalau taruhan lagi?"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, kemudian mulai banngun dari posisi tidurannya, diikuti juga Temari, "Boleh saja, taruhannya sama seperti waktu itu, tapi... kali ini bukan hanya seminggu, tapi untuk 'selamanya'."

"Eh?"

.

"Aku tidak mengerti... apakah benar aku mencintai Sasuke-kun...?" tanya Sakura pelan, Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul. Jadi ini yang membuat sahabat pinkynya uring-uringan.

.

"Aku tidak akan meminta, biar kau yang melakukannya!" seru lelaki beriris obsidian itu menatap tajam iris jade Sakura, sementara Sakura masih terlihat menunggu kelanjutan bicara Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Peluk aku jika kau mencintaiku."

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Jangan serang Mey jika fic ini tidak bagus!*ngumpet di kolong meja* Seperti yang readers baca, mulai chapter ini, akan ada pair nyempil beberapa paragraf, tapi tenang, SasuSakunya masih banyak. :3**

**Di chap ini selingannya NaruHina, chap depan udah liat 'kan cuplikannya? Yak, ShikaTema!\o/  
>Walau fic ini tidak bagus, mohon dengan rendah hati, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di review. <strong>

**Arigatou buat yang udah review fic ini :**

**karikazuka**

**ainiiyenni**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**naomi - azurania**

**valentina14**

Uchiharuno phorepeerr

Qren

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**yhukii chan**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**Review lagi dooong~ (-v-)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	5. Don't Leave Me!

**Halooo, ada yang ingat siapa saya?-All: gatau, loe author abal!- Kalau tidak ingat, saya kasih tau... Jreng-jreng...*ditabok* Saya adalah Haruno Mey!~ XD Penname Mey ganti karena bosen aja ama nama sendiri, hehehe... Kepikiran tomat ceri itu SasuSaku, rasanya asam seperti Sasu dan manis seperti Saku, jadi deh ganti penname ini. (+,+)**

**Dan... bertemu lagi di chapter fic gaje ini~~-all: sweatdrop- Sepertinya di chapter kemarin banyak yang protes SasuSaku-nya kurang, ya? TAT Gomen, gomen.*sujud-sujud***

**Semoga chapter ini lebih baik... Amin. Langsung kita ke TKP#buagh!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Film Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Chapter 5 : Don't Leave Me!**

Sakura masih berdiam di pintu karena ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa dia bilang? Lelaki itu mencintai Sakura? Apa itu benar? Apa perkataan sang Uchiha benar adanya? Benar jika ia mencintai Sakura?

Sakura menengok ke arah belakang, melihat wajah lelaki iris onyx di belakangnya. Dapat dilihat Sakura, Sasuke—lelaki itu, iris onyxnya terus menatap tajam Sakura. Sementara iris jade Sakura mencari kebenaran dalam onyx itu atas kata-kata yang keluar dari Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Keduanya masih tak mengalihkan tatapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Sasuke mendekati wajahnya dengan Sakura sehingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter. Sakura mengernyit, "Kau tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang harus aku jawab."

"Haruskah aku mengatakan 'Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, nona?'. Seperti itu?"

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, Uchiha!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan. Wajah Sakura memanas, baru beberapa langkah Sakura berjalan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu terbelalak. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu!"

'Kenapa jantungku berdegup cepat seperti ini?' batin Sakura masih dalam posisinya didekap Sasuke. Sakura merasakan getaran hebat dalam jantungnya. Sungguh, pelukan kali ini lain dengan saat pelukannya dengan Naruto dulu, pelukan kali ini begitu hangat seakan gadis pink itu merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Uchiha itu. Tapi... ada rasa takut dalam hatinya. Mereka masih diam dalam posisi itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan panas pada dadanya. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, ia memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Dan betapa kagetnya Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang berwajah menahan tangis. Keduanya saling diam, lama diam seperti itu.

Sasuke menunduk, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar, melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam dan tertunduk. Mereka tak saling memandang sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai menghilang dari ruangan itu. Sakura yang merasakan suara langkah kaki Sasuke sudah tidak ada kini mengangkat wajahnya. Ia usap pelupuk matanya yang basah dengan jari-jarinya. "Jangan lagi... Jangan lagi kau mempermainkanku, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak! Memang kenapa jika Sasuke-kun benar mencintaiku? Baka!" gumam Sakura sambil mengetuk pelan kepala pinknya.

Memang benar. Memang apa yang Sakura harapkan dari Sasuke? Kenapa ia harus menangis? Mungkinkah Sakura mempunyai rasa pada Sasuke? Jika itu terjadi, maka termakanlah ucapannya sendiri untuk tidak mencintai orang seperti Sasuke. Dan mungkin ia harus segera melupakan perasaan itu. Trauma? Tentu saja. Sudah berapa kali Sakura dipermainkan? Oleh Naruto, bahkan ciuman pertamanya yang direnggut oleh Sasuke—yang pastinya tanpa ada rasa cinta. Ya, dengan itu membuat Sakura tidak mudah termakan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Tapi jika benar Sasuke hanya mempermainkan Sakura lagi, kenapa ada rasa berharap di hati Sakura?

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Hari demi hari berganti. Saat ini adalah saat-saat menegangkan untuk murid kelas 3 yang sedang menghadapi ujian akhir. Selama itu pula, Sakura kembali menghindari Sasuke. Ia selalu berfikir betapa bodohnya ia mau dipeluk kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja. Entah sudah berapa kali Uchiha itu membuat hati gadis Haruno itu menjerit sakit. Sehari setelah kejadian, Sasuke tak mau bertatap wajah dengan Sakura, dan jadilah membuat Sakura benar-benar trauma akan Sasuke. Mulai itu ia terus menghindari Sasuke.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian pun, entah ada angin apa, Uchiha itu terus mencari dan mencoba berbicara pada Sakura. Tapi terlambat, hati Sakura sudah beku... Sasuke baik, dan kemudian mencampakkannya. Selalu seperti itu. Sakura tak mau jika harus terjerumus ke lubang yang sama, maka dari itulah ia tak pernah mau menatap Sasuke lagi, dan gadis itu juga mengabaikan Sasuke jika memanggilnya di sekolah. Memang sudah wajar. Gadis mana yang tidak sakit jika terus diperlakukan seperti itu, eh?

Kini saatnya jam istirahat, seperti biasa, Sakura dkk memakan bekal mereka di ruang mading. Tapi ada satu anggota yang kurang, ialah Temari. Yang kini tengah asyik tidur-tiduran dengan teman sekaligus mantan pacar seminggunya itu, Shikamaru, di atap sekolah. Karena baru saja Shikamaru mengajari tak tik menyerang saat karate pada Temari, kini mereka sama-sama tidur-tiduran sambil melihat langit dengan posisi kepala yang bersentuhan. Sejak insiden Temari dikalahkan oleh lelaki itu, ia memang jadi sering meminta Shikamaru mengajarinya.

"Haaah... Tak kusangka, kau itu memang pintar karate, Shikamaru." Temari memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja." Jawab lelaki berambut nanas itu singkat. Diam sejenak di antara mereka sampai kemudian Temari memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai bicara.

"Shikamaru, ayo, kita karate lagi! Bagaimana kalau taruhan lagi?"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, kemudian mulai bangun dari posisi tidurannya, diikuti juga Temari, "Boleh saja, taruhannya sama seperti waktu itu, tapi... kali ini bukan hanya seminggu, tapi untuk 'selamanya'."

"Eh?"

Shikamaru menyeringai melihat Temari yang sudah memerah. "Gadis galak, kau bisa berwajah manis seperti itu juga ternyata?" Bukannya marah, Temari malah makin memerah, membuat Shikamaru yang melihatnya meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Temari mulai bangun berdiri dan menunduk, membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup poni. "Bo-boleh saja..."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terbelalak mendengar jawaban Temari. Samburat merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Shikamaru membuang pandangannya, "Aku serius, bodoh!"

"Aku juga!" Temari mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru yang masih duduk. "Aku tau kau lebih hebat dariku... dan... aku tau nantinya aku pasti akan dikalahkan lagi olehmu makanya aku... menerima tantangan itu!" Shikamaru kembali terbelalak atas ucapan gadis berkuncir empat di depannya.

"Aku tidak perduli kau suka atau tidak... tapi aku... Aku menyukai Shikamaru. Sejak kita terus bersama-sama, aku... menyukaimu." Temari kembali menunduk, Shikamaru mulai berdiri dan memandang Temari. Lelaki itu menghela nafas sebentar kemudian tangannya mulai memegang kedua tangan Temari. "Kau fikir untuk apa aku membuat taruhan 'berpacaran untuk selamanya'?" Temari masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya, Shikamaru kembali bicara, "Aku tidak bercanda. Sejak bersamamu juga aku..." Shikamaru memutuskan ucapannya dan Temari mulai mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa?"

"Hhh... Perempuan itu memang merepotkan! Masa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

'Dugh!' Dan mendaratlah pukulan Temari pada kepala nanas Shikamaru. "Sudah kubilang jangan beda-bedakan laki-laki dan perempuan!" Shikamaru meringis memegangi kepalanya yang memanas. "Aduuuh, kau ini... Iya, maaf..."

"Hmph..." Temari menahan tawa melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang kesakitan. "Hehehe, sakit, ya? Maaf, maaf." Temari memegang kepala Shikamaru, sedetik kemudian Shikamaru menarik tubuh Temari dalam pelukannya.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai sambil menatap wajah kesal Temari. "Hei, bagaimana kalau taruhan kali ini, jika aku yang menang, kau harus memberi ciuman pertamamu pada pacar barumu ini?" Temari memukul pelan dada Shikamaru, "Enak saja! Kau kan belum bilang 'cinta' padaku!"

"Hhh... Merepotkan." Shikamaru kembali dipenuhi samburat merah, dan Temari hanya terkikik melihatnya.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Ruang mading...

"Hei, hei, kau itu tau tidak si Sakura-chan itu kenapa? Dari tadi dia melamun saja." bisik Tenten pada Hinata dan Ino yang kini duduk di belakang Sakura yang duduk di depan komputer. Ino yang sedari tadi asyik smsan dengan Sai dan juga Hinata yang sedang membaca novel kini menengok memandang punggung Sakura yang memebelakangi mereka. Komputer menyala, tapi bisa dilihat mereka, Sakura tidak melakukan apapun. Sepertinya melamun.

Ino mengernyit, "Hah? Benar juga kau!" ucap Ino pada Tenten dengan suara pelan. "Sakura-chan terus saja melamun sejak di kelas tadi." Hinata ikut bersuara pelan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." tanya Ino dengan polosnya, Tenten menjitak kepala Ino, "Baka! Itu karena kau smsan terus kerjanya!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita cari tahu Sakura-chan itu kenapa." Hinata menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang ribut. Tenten mengangguk pelan, "Ah, Hinata-chan, kau saja yang tanya padanya, ya. Aku mau beli minuman di kantin. Ino, ayo, antar aku!"

Hinata menangguk meng'iya'kan Tenten, dan Ino juga segera bangun dari duduknya untuk mengantar Tenten ke kantin.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mendekati sahabat pinknya. "Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata memegang bahu Sakura. Sakura yang kaget revleks mengangkat wajahnya, "A-ah, Hinata. Ada apa?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Sejak di kelas tadi... bahkan dari kemarin-kemarin, kau terus melamun. Apa ada yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suaranya yang lemah lembut khasnya. Sakura terdiam. "T-tidak apa Sakura-chan, cerita saja. Aku sendiri sering bercerita padamu dan yang lain jika ada masalah, kan?"

"Hinata..." Sakura tersenyum menatap Hinata. Hinata mulai menarik kursi di sebelah Sakura untuk duduk. Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Apa masalahmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura kembali melamun, mengingat kejadian tempo hari saat Sasuke—menyatakan perasaannya. "Sasuke-kun..." Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Hinata berfikir, mungkin ini masalah Sasuke. "Sebenarnya saat pulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu... Sasuke-kun..."

Dan Sakura mulai menceritakan semua pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata memandang sedih Sakura yang tertunduk sambil meremas rok seragam sekolahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti... apakah benar aku mencintai Sasuke-kun...?" tanya Sakura pelan, Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum simpul. Jadi ini yang membuat sahabat pinkynya uring-uringan. Bukan karena pernyataan Sasuke yang mengejutkan, tapi karena Sakura bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "Sakura-chan, saat itu aku pernah mengatakan bagaimana aku bisa jadian dengan Naruto-kun, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dibohongi, Sakura-chan. Sama halnya aku dan Naruto... Kami bisa bersatu karena kejujuran perasaan kita," Hinata berucap sambil malu-malu dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Begitupun denganmu. Kau tidak bisa terus membohongi dirimu hanya karena kau sering dipermainkan."

"Apa maksudmu... aku mencintai Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengernyit menatap Hinata, Hinata masih tersenyum, "I-itu hanya pendapatku." Hinata melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, "Tapi jika benar... Kau harus mengatakannya pada dia sebelum terlambat, Sakura-chan." Ucapan terakhir Hinata langsung membuat wajah Sakura merah padam, jantungnya juga berdegup cepat. 'Apa benar aku... menyukainya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Seminggu sudah Sakura cuek jika bertemu Sasuke, dan menghindari lelaki itu. Sasuke sendiri sejak kejadian seminggu lalu bersikap seperti itu—cuek. Ya, walau setelahnya akhir-akhir ini terus mencoba mendekati Sakura, tapi... Apa benar ia menyukai Sakura?

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil lelaki blonde jabrig mengejutkan lelaki onyx di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi melamun. "Ish, kau ini mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

"Heee, salah sendiri kau melamun!" bela lelaki iris shapire itu—Naruto. Sasuke mengambil buku puisi terbarunya untuk dibaca, Naruto yang keheranan melihat tingkah Sasuke itu langsung memperhatikannya tajam. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan itu mendengus, "Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, dobe?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, teme. Kau ini laki-laki, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ujian kita kan sudah akan berakhir hari ini. Jangan-jangan kau..." ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak, membuat Sasuke menaikan alisnya menatap Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini kau melamun yang jorok-jorok, ya?"

'BLETAK!'

"ITAI!" Naruto meringis setelah jitakan Sasuke sukses terjun di kepala kuningnya. "Baka! Bukannya kau yang biasanya melamun seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi deathglare pada Naruto. Naruto nyengir, "Hahaha... Kau jangan seperti itu, Sasuke." canda Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, Sasuke mendengus dan kembali membuka bukunya. Bukan membaca, Sasuke melanjutkan lamunannya dan berbicara, "Hei, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Naruto menengok, mendengar kata-kata Sasuke berikutnya.

"Ini mengenai... Sakura."

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

.

.

.

"Huaaah... Aku berdebar-debar!" ucap gadis berambut blonde berkuncir kuda itu pada para sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka semua terlihat tegang masih sambil berjalan mendekati mading. Walau mereka pengurus mading, tapi kali ini guru yang mengurusnya karena menyangkut kelulusan. Yap, setelah selesai ujian dua hari lalu, kini pengumuman kelulusan akan diumumkan di mading. Kelima gadis cantik itu akhirnya sampai di depan mading yang penuh dengan murid-murid kelas 3. "Permisi," kata Sakura sambil terus maju ke kerumunan orang di sana, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dan mulai mencari nomor peserta mereka masing-masing. Rasa berdebar makin menggila.

Bingo!

Mereka dapat dan saling menatap satu sama lain sambil sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka berlima mulai mundur dari kerumunan orang dan berlari bergembira, "YEAAAH!" sorak mereka bahagia. Benar, mereka semua lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dan lagi, Sakura kembali mendapat peringkat tertinggi tahun ini. Mereka saling berpelukan saking senangnya, begitupun murid-murid lain yang juga bahagia karena nomor mereka berhasil keluar, berhasil untuk meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dan ada juga tangis untuk murid yang tidak ada nomornya di sana, tidak berhasil menamatkan sekolah SMU-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke café Minorane untuk merayakan?" ucap Tenten, yang lain hanya mengangguk masih bersemangat. Setelah selesai bicara, bel berbunyi, menandakan upacara kelulusan segera dimulai. Mereka segera berjalan bersama menuju lapangan upacara masih sambil bersorak sorai.

Baru mereka sampai setengah jalan, di dekat koridor sudah berdiri Naruto, membuat semuanya berhenti. Mereka menatap Hinata dengan wajah menggoda, Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, "Hai." sapa Naruto pada kekasihnya itu. Hinata hanya tersipu malu, keempat sekawannya hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto diam sebentar dan langsung beralih menatap Sakura, "Aaa, Sakura-chan, kebetulan sekali!" Naruto langsung menyeruak menghampiri gadis pink di sana. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

"Hm, kalau bisa, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Hinata, aku pinjam Naruto sebentar, ya." ucap Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto tak jauh dari koridor tadi, kini Naruto masih diam tak memulai pembicaraan. "Naruto, cepatlah! upacara sudah mau mulai!" gusar Sakura, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sakura-chan, aku sulit mengatakan ini, tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Hm... Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat sempurna, matanya menyipit menatap Naruto, "Kau menyuruhku bicara berdua hanya untuk menanyakan ini? Tidak pent—"

"Ini penting, Sakura-chan! Sasuke akan ke Oto besok untuk kembali bersama Tou-channya dan melanjutkan kuliahnya." Naruto balik menatap tajam Sakura yang kini memasang wajah terkejut. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya, otaknya tiba-tiba merasa pusing, tenggorokannya juga terasa kering, juga dadanya yang merasakan ada sesak. Apa itu? Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, bibir gadis pink itu berkata lain. Sesegera mungkin ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar, kemudian mulai tersenyum sinis.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau itu dibayar berapa oleh Sasuke-kun sampai mau berpura-pura bohong seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura membalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto, "Katakan padanya, aku sudah tidak perduli!". Baru selangkah Sakura berjalan, Naruto berucap, "Tapi Sasuke perduli padamu! Dia mencinta—"

"Jangan katakan itu, Naruto. Cukup! Jika dia mencintaiku..." Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "Aku bukan orang bodoh! Jika dia mencintaiku, harusnya dia yang bicara tentang ini, kan?"

"Itu karena kau tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara padamu!" Naruto tak mau kalah membela sahabatnya. Memang benar adanya, setiap Sasuke ingin bicara pada Sakura selalu saja Sakura menghindar, tak memberi Sasuke untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi harus dikata apa, Sakura sangat trauma karena Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura diam, mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto dan kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Dalam berjalan menuju lapangan, Sakura terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa asin begitu terasa dalam mulutnya. Ia menahan tangis. Kenapa hatinya masih tak mau terbuka? Ini membingungkan, membuat gadis itu gelisah. Bukankah sudah jelas perasaannya pada Sasuke apa? Walau dalam waktu singkat ia menyukai Sasuke, tapi dirinya masih tak mau mengikuti kata hatinya, hanya karena rasa takut.

Takut jika ia dikecewakan lagi, takut jika Sasuke kembali mempermainkannya, takut jika nantinya ia akan malu jika sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang hanya main-main. Padahal gadis itu belum tahu apa perasaan Sasuke—Ah, ralat. Ia tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Waktu di Kota itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:10. Sudah cukup malam bukan? Tetapi gadis bermata emerald di sana masih belum melangkah untuk ke ranjang tidurnya untuk istirahat, ia masih terus duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku komik untuk meredam bosannya malam ini. Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu hari kelulusan. Jadi Sakura tidak membaca buku pelajaran, hanya membaca komik. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah selesai, bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya ke rak buku.

Sakura mangambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia taruh di sampingnya. Sakura mengernyit melihat layar ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan singkat. Segera ia buka siapa yang tadi menelpon dan smsnya karena tadi ia baca komik selama satu jam dengan ponselnya yang di'silent'.

**3 Missed Call : **Sasuke-kun** (3)**

**5 New Massage : **Tenten **(1)**, Sasuke-kun** (4)**

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura. Ia mulai membuka pesan singkatnya satu persatu.

**From: **Tenten **(Today, 20:59)**  
><strong>Subyek: <strong>Gosip!

Temari jadian sm Shikamaru! o.o  
>Besok hari kelulusan, have fun for tommorow! ;)<p>

**From: **Sasuke-kun **(Today, 21:27)**  
><strong>Subyek: <strong>No Subyek

Hn...

**From: **Sasuke-kun **(Today, 21:45)**  
><strong>Subyek: <strong>No Subyek

Knp tdk dibalas? Kau sedang apa?

**From: **Sasuke-kun **(Today, 21:58)**  
><strong>Subyek: <strong>Maaf

Apa kau msh marah dgnku? Boleh aku menelponmu? Aku ingin mnta maaf.  
>Maafkan aku, ya, jika pernyataanku tempo hari membuatmu marah...<br>Tapi sungguh, aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku bersumpah!

Jantung Sakura mulai berdegup kencang membaca pesan-pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Dan Sakura melanjutkan membuka pesan singkat terakhirnya.

**From: **Sasuke-kun **(Today, 21:07)**  
><strong>Subyek: <strong>Sayonara

Besok aku tdk ke sekolah utk acara kelulusan.  
>Krn bsk siang nanti aku akan ke Oto.<br>Omedetou, kau menjadi murid berprestasi lg thn ini, hebat.  
>Selamat tinggal, Sakura. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di suatu tmpt.<br>Aku mencintaimu...

'Dheg'

Sakura membulatkan matanya membaca kalimat-kalimat dalam pesan singkat dari Sasuke itu. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar? Benar jika Sasuke akan meninggalkan Kota ini? Sungguh demi apapun, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mempercayai Naruto? Sungguh, ada perasaan yang begitu perih dalam hati gadis pink itu. Dan Sakura sadari... Itu adalah perasaan—cinta. Selama Sakura menghindari Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah kirim sms ataupun telepon, tapi sekarang...

Dan malam ini... Sakura hanya memikirkan sosok pemuda onyx itu. "Sasuke-kun..." Dan hanya nama itu... yang terus digumamkan Sakura sepanjang malam.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"...ra! Hoi, Sakura!" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini ia dan para kawannya sedang duduk di ruang mading untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang ada di sana karena nantinya ruangan ini akan menjadi ruangan adik-adik kelas mereka. "I-iya, apa?"

Keempat sekawannya saling bertatapan, lalu kembali memandang Sakura. "Kau itu kenapa sih, Saku?" tanya Ino keheranan. Sakura yang ditanya bukan menjawab tapi malah menunduk, bibirnya juga bergetar. Semua yang di sana terkejut melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Hei!" Temari ikut buka mulut.

Hening sejenak.

"Hiks... Huhuhu... hiks..."

"Sakura-chan," Hinata ikut buka mulut, keempat temannya menghentikan aktifitas mengemas perabot sekolah mereka, kini keempatnya mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis itu. Hinata yang mengingat cerita Sakura tempo hari tentang Sasuke itu, ia langsung memegang bahu Sakura. "Sakura-chan, a-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Hah? Sasuke?" Tenten mengernyit, "Apa itu benar?" lanjut Tenten masih sambil menatap Sakura. Gadis bermata jade itu masih terisak. "Aku... hiks... Aku mencintai... Sasuke-kun... Aku..." ucap Sakura terputus-putus karena isak tangisnya. Ino mengangkat paksa wajah Sakura dengan wajah kesal, "Hei, bodoh! Mana Sakura yang dulu kami kenal ceria? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak mau jujur hanya karena Uchiha itu? Apa sulitnya kau bicara kalau kau mencintainya, Sakura...?" Ino menatap tajam jade Sakura, mukanya memerah menahan tangis karena melihat sahabat pinknya itu menangis—karena Sasuke.

Sakura balik menatap iris aquamarine Ino, "Aku takut... Aku takut jika nantinya aku akan dikecewakan lagi olehnya... Aku takut... hiks..." Ino memeluk Sakura, wajahnya juga masih menahan tangis, "Kami tidak akan merasa kecewa selama kebahagiaan itu kau dapatkan... Justru kami bahagia jika kau bahagia. Biasanya kau adalah sosok penyemangat, kan? Sekarang kami yang akan menyemangatimu..."

"Iya, Ino benar, Sakura." ucap Temari. Sakura masih tak mau berhenti menangis dalam pelukan Ino, fikirannya masih terbayang-bayang akan sosok itu. Sosok lelaki Uchiha yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke-kun... Dia bilang dia... akan pergi siang ini..."

Ucapan Sakura membuat semuanya terkejut, termasuk Ino yang langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. "Pergi?" tanya Ino mewakili semuanya, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku sudah terlambat..."

"Sakura-chan, kau belum terlambat!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari pintu ruangan, semuanya menengok ke arah sumber suara. Di sana terlihat sosok lelaki berambut blonde dengan memasang wajah senyuman khasnya. Ialah kekasih Hinata, Naruto. "Pesawat Sasuke akan berangkat jam 12 tepat, jika kau cepat, kau belum terlambat!" seru Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini juga menatap Naruto dengan masih berlinang air mata.

Tenten melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, kini sudah pukul 11:40. Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung mengambil tas gendong yang ada di meja sebelahnya dengan cepat, "Kalian, cepatlah ambil tas! Ayo, kita segera ke Bandara!" Ino mengernyit setelah melihat arloji pada jam tangannya, "Kau gila? Perjalanan ke Bandara itu butuh waktu 30 menit!"

"Sudahlah, kita pasti bisa!" ucap Tenten, Temari mengangguk pelan, dan semua yang ada di sana segera mengambil tas mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Naruto yang sudah siap. "Apa muat mobilmu untuk dinaiki enam orang, Tenten?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo!" Temari langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto, arigatou..." ucap Sakura lirih, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena tak mendengarkanmu soal Sasuke ingin pergi. Terima kasih, ya, kau memang baik. Kalian juga." Semua yang ada di dalam mobil itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura. "Oke, AYO, NGEBUUUT!" ucap Tenten yang langsung menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Naruto langsung terbelalak, "WAAA! Jangan! Aku ini mabuk kendaraan!"

.

.

.

Setelah akhirnya sampai, Hinata menemani Naruto di depan Bandara karena muntah mabuk kendaraan. Dan Sakura juga Ino, Temari, dan Tenten masuk ke dalam. Mereka terus mencari-cari sosok lelaki berambut hitam legam itu. Temari melihat jam tangannya, pukul 11:56, harusnya masih ada. Mereka terus mencari, sampai akhirnya iris aquamarine Ino menangkap sosok itu. Sosok lelaki berambut raven yang mengenakan t-shirt biru donker dan celana jeans hitam panjang sambil menarik koper hitam.

"Hei! Itu dia!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk sosok yang dimaksudnya itu. Sakura kembali menangis, ia mulai berlari mendahului Tenten, Temari, dan Ino untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Tidak salah lagi, Sakura mengenal baik Sasuke.

'Drap, drap, drap' suara berlari Sakura yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat sosok onyx itu menengokkan kepalanya, matanya langsung membulat mendapati sosok pink yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu. Sakura berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, ia mulai mengusap air matanya. Walau nafasnya masih terengah-engah, ia berusaha untuk berbicara. "Kau mau... kemana? Hhh... Jangan tinggalkan... aku..."

Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali melompat kegirangan karena ucapan Sakura, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha, kan. Ia tersenyum menatap Sakura, "Apa kau masih belum percaya dengan pernyataan cintaku?"

Sakura menggeleng, dengan matanya yang masih basah ia tersenyum, "Kau itu sukanya memepermainkan aku." Sakura menunduk, tidak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang menangis. "Tapi untuk kali ini masa bodoh... Kau mau main-main atau tidak aku tidak perduli... Aku... Suka... Hiks..."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia sadar kelakuannya itu telah melukai gadis ini. Gadis yang ia cintai... "Jika aku belum boleh meminta cintamu, biarkan kau memilihku dulu. Agar aku tahu... apa perasaanmu." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam iris onyx Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meminta, biar kau yang melakukannya!" seru lelaki beriris obsidian itu menatap tajam iris jade Sakura, sementara Sakura masih terlihat menunggu kelanjutan bicara Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Peluk aku jika kau mencintaiku."

"Hiks..." Sakura makin terisak, dan tak dapat ia tahan lagi, tubuhnya mengikuti arah hatinya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat, kemudian mulai memeluk Sasuke. Biarkan... Biarkan mulai sekarang Sasuke tahu apa perasaan Sakura. Ino, Tenten, dan Temari saling bersorak sorai, semua orang di sekitar memperhatikan kedua insan itu. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sasuke, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau mau pergi...?"

"Hmph..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara Sasuke yang menahan tawa. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, "Tak kusangka ternyata rencana ini berjalan lancar,"

"Rencana? Kau membohongiku lagi?" Sakura bersiap untuk melepas pelukannya, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Tidak, bukan membohongimu. Aku dan Naruto sudah merencanakan bilang padamu akan ke Oto, dan sebenarnya aku di sini hanya untuk menjemput Tou-san."

Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke, "Kau... Jahat sekali!" Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang memukul-mukul dadanya itu, senyum tersimpul di wajah Sasuke, "Sakura, aku berbuat seperti ini karena ingin mengetahui perasaanmu, apa itu salah?". Sakura masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi wajah bersalah Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum. "Jadi itu koper Tou-san-mu?"

"Hn."

"Kemana Tou-san-mu?"

"Itu dia, di belakangmu." Sakura menengok, tengah berdiri sosok pria gagah tersenyum padanya. Sakura langsung melepas tubuhnya dari Sasuke dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Konichiwa!"

"Hm, gadis baik, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke yang memintaku untuk menjauh darinya sebentar sebelum gadis yang ia bilang itu datang. Sasuke, pilihanmu bagus juga, dia cantik." ucap pria itu. Sakura dan Sasuke blushing, ketiga sekawan Sakura terikikik pelan. Jadi Sasuke tadi meminta ayahnya untuk menjauh darinya sebentar agar ia terlihat seperti orang yang hendak keluar kota. Uchiha bisa merencanakan dengan detail juga ternyata. Ayah Sasuke memandang lembut Sakura, "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno." Sakura kembali membungkuk. Ayah dari Sasuke itu masih tersenyum, "Nama yang cocok denganmu. Baiklah, Sasuke. Ayo, kita pulang." Sasuke mendengus, "Huh, aku tahu Tou-san rindu pada Kaa-san."

"Sasuke!" Ayahnya yang bernama Fugaku itu mendeathglare putera bungsunya itu, Sakura tertawa kecil. Kemudian Sasuke mulai menggandeng tangan Sakura, "Ayo, kita keluar."

"Aku naik mobil Tenten, kau?" tanya Sakura basa-basi karena salah tingkah digandeng Sasuke. "Aku naik taksi." Ah, Sasuke memang irit bicara. Sakura menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap Sasuke kambali, "Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak mempermainkan aku lagi, kan?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura. "Untuk apa aku susah-susah membuat rencana seperti ini jika hanya untuk main-main?" Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tenang dulu, mereka saling suka, tapi belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyatakan cinta di keramaian begini, kan? Masih banyak tempat romantis untuk di jadikan momen mereka, apalagi sekarang ini ada ayah Sasuke.

"Cieee... Sepertinya catatan yang dibuat Sakura tentang Sasuke harus kita hapus, nih." celetuk Tenten menggoda Sakura yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Fugaku yang berada di pojok kanan menengok menatap Tenten, "Catatan?"

"Hahaha... Iya, Ji-san, Sakura dan Sasuke tadinya itu adalah musuh!" Ino ikut-ikutan menggoda, sedangkan Sakura sudah berancang-ancang memberi deathglare pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis-gadis yang baru lulus SMU itu, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Mereka pun berjalan bersama keluar dari Bandara. Setelah selesai menunggu Sasuke menaiki taksi, Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten memasuki mobil dan tancap gas.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan!" ucap Tenten sambil menyetir. Ino dan Sakura yang duduk di belakang saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka tertular 'tulalit'nya Tenten. "HINATA DAN NARUTO... TERTINGGAL DI BANDARA!"

.

Di sisi lain...

"HEEE? Seenaknya saja mereka meninggalkan kita!"

"Na-Naruto-kun, itu karena kau muntah-muntah terus..."

"Maafkan aku, ya, Hinata..." sesal Naruto. Dan kini waktunya sepasang kekasih itu kebingungan mencari angkutan untuk pulang karena uang saku mereka yang pas-pasan.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 6...**

"Kau bisa memasak, Sakura?"

"Bisa! Masak mie instan!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah innocent. GUBRAK! Jawaban Sakura membuat Uchiha bungsu itu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

"Aku mau bekerja saja bersamamu! Agar aku..."

"Agar kau bertemu dengan Neji-nii, ya?"

.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini tidak peka sekali!" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

.

"Kalau begitu tinggal katakan, apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!"

"Seenaknya mengataiku bodoh!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Baik, maaf! Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Sepertinya kesabaran keduanya sama habisnya, emosi mereka saling meledak-ledak. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa?"

"CIUM AKU!"

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Masih ada kekurangan? Tidak memuaskan? Maklumkan saja...*pundung* (-w-)v Nah, kalau di chapter depan, SasuSakunya udah bersatu, tinggal ikuti kisah cintanya, hohohoho#bletak!**

**Chapter ini memang pendek karena idenya mentok di sini, jadi gomen ne... :3 Buat yang nunggu fic DKGWK, maaf, mungkin Mey akan update sedikit lama karena akhir-akhir ini sering mentok ide, kayak fic ini contohnya. (lll_ _)a Biar ide mandek, Mey tetep usahain update secepatnya! XD/**

**Arigatou buat yang udah review fic ini :**

**karikazuka**

**ainiiyenni**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**valentina14**

Uchiharuno phorepeerr

Qren

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**yhukii chan**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

DEVIL'D

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

**MemelSasusakuLove**

maya

Silent reader

Yacchan

**Review lagi dooong~ (-v-)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	6. Kiss Me!

**Maafkan Mey atas keterlambatan Mey update fic ini.-ga ada yang nunggu-  
>Oke, langsung aja deh. :)<strong>

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terinspirasi dari Film Layar Lebar "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?"**

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning : **AU, OOC(maybe), Typo bertebaran, dan sejenisnya.

**Don't Like? Klik BACK, please!**

**Enjoy..!**

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Chapter 6 : Kiss Me!**

Matahari begitu terik di siang hari ini. Kira-kira begitulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua insan yang sedang duduk di taman. Yang makin bertambah panas adalah perasaan gadis berambut gulali itu. Ia merasa lebih panas karena gerah bersama lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal dia yang mengajak gadis itu ke taman tengah hari seperti ini, tapi setelah gadis itu sampai justru lelaki itu hanya menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya dan diam. Dan posisi seperti ini telah berlangsung selama 10 menit.

Sakura yang mulai gelisah dengan posisinya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Sa. Su. Ke. Kun.," Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "apa yang mau kau bicarakan...?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Terlihat sepertinya lelaki rambut emo itu juga sudah terlihat gelisah. Sasuke pun membuka mulut, "Sakura,"

"APA?" Sakura berteriak menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan deathglarenya, membuat Sasuke revleks memundurkan dirinya. "S-Sakura," ulang Sasuke memasang senyum ketakutan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang seram. Sasuke segera memegang bahu Sakura, membuatnya tenang sekejap.

"S-Sebenarnya di rumahku..."

Sakura pun mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke yang sepertinya serius itu. Sasuke memandang lekat jade Sakura, "Dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Keluargaku sedang reuni dengan teman SMA angkatan mereka. Pembantu rumahku semuanya ikut bersama Itachi-nii untuk mendata keluarga mereka," Sasuke memberi jeda cukup lama, membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan ragu Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Membantumu? Menemanimu di rumah?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng dan langsung to the point.

"Kau bisa memasak, Sakura?"

"Bisa! Masak mie instan!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah innocent. GUBRAK! Jawaban Sakura membuat Uchiha bungsu itu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"HEEE~? Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN? WAAAA!"

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"G-gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Padahal kau mengajakku untuk memasakkan makanan untukmu, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak bisa makan sendirian, kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menuang sayur tumis yang baru ia masak. Ya, walau sederhana, Sasuke itu bisa memasak. Jangan ditanya, dia sering sendiri di rumah sehingga mewajibkan Sasuke harus bisa merawat dirinya sendiri. Lalu kenapa tadi dia bilang tidak bisa makan sendirian? Heh, dasar Uchiha gengsi. Sebenarnya ingin ditemani, eh?

Kedua insan itupun mulai keluar dari dapur, membawa makanan-makanan yang dibuat mereka—err... Ralat, dibuat Sasuke. Makanan pun disediakan di atas meja. Di meja itu terdapat nasi yang masih panas, dua telur mata sapi, dan sayur tumis yang penuh dengan irisan tomat, kemudian air putih. Sakura dan Sasuke pun duduk berhadap-hadapan. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura dengan matanya agar Sakura menyendok nasinya terlebih dahulu, "Makanlah." katanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Ah, kau duluan. Aaa... Biar aku ambilkan untukmu!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura mengambil mangkuk dan menyedok nasi untuk Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat seperti seorang isteri yang menyendokkan nasi untuk suaminya. Sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang sederhana nan hangat.

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan itu langsung menengok sambil memberikan mangkuk Sasuke yang sudah berisi nasi. "Ini," ucap Sakura dan Sasuke menerimanya. "Kenapa memperhatikanku begitu?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak." Sasuke pun menggeleng pelan salah tingkah dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya. Sakura mulai menyendok nasinya sambil terus menatap Sasuke. "Itadakimasu." ucap Sasuke pelan mulai makan, disusul Sakura ikut mengucapkan selamat makan dan juga mulai melahap makanannya.

Gadis pinky itu masih memperhatikan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba senyum terukir di wajah manisnya, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya sweatdrop. "Kenapa kau ini, senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kalau seperti itu kau terlihat manis dari biasanya."

"Manis?"

Sakura lanjut bicara tanpa mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Bukankah kita terlihat seperti suami-isteri yang baru saja menikah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ohok, ohok, ohok." Akibat ucapan Sakura yang terlihat begitu polos itupun membuat Sasuke tersedak. Sakura pun berdiri dan panik, "K-kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Dan sungguh, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, untuk hari ini mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena salah tingkahnya yang kelewat hanya karena tingkah kekasihnya yang kelewat polos.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Di pinggir jalan raya, terlihat kedua gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa belanjaan toserba sambil berbincang-bincang. "Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san-mu, Hinata-chan?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu pada gadis beriris lavender di sebelahnya.

"Sudah membaik, bahkan lebih ceria dari biasanya. Aku senang." jawab gadis itu ceria. Tenten ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan gadis itu, "Aku juga senang, kau juga sudah lebih ceria."

Lama mereka diam, Tenten kembali buka suara. "Hm... Hinata-chan. Ada sesuaatu... Yang ingin aku katakan." ucap Tenten sambil memandang lurus trotoar jalan. Sementara Hinata melirik Tenten, "Apa?"

"A-aku... Sudah memutuskan ini dengan matang, dan orangtuaku juga mengizinkannya. Hinata-chan, kalau boleh..." Tenten menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku mau bekerja saja bersamamu! Agar aku..."

"Agar kau bertemu dengan Neji-nii, ya?" goda Hinata tersenyum, membuat Tenten blushing. "Bu-bukan! Aku memang ingin bekerja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, jujur saja."

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau jadi suka menggoda seperti ini? Apa otakmu sudah terkontraminasi otak Naruto? HUH!"

Hinata masih tertawa pelan, kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Ia cari kontak nama dan menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan pada nomor yang ia tuju. Tenten memperhatikannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bisa ditebak di seberang sana telah mengangkat panggilan dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada orang di seberang telepon, sementara Tenten hanya mendengarkan Hinata yang sedang berbicara di telepon dengan pacarnya itu. "Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang." Sambungan pun diputus Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten mulai was-was. Yang benar saja, tadi dia mendengar Hinata seperti akan menemui Naruto, sedangkan kini mereka sedang berdua, kan? Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau ikut."

Tenten menggeleng cepat, "Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau mengganggu acaramu!" Hinata terkikik mendengar seruan Tenten. "Bukan kencan. Lagipula... Aku mengajakmu belanja ke toserba karena ingin mengajakmu berkumpul." Kata Hinata menjelaskan. Pantas saja hari ini tiba-tiba dia menelepon Tenten untuk menemaninya belanja ke toserba, ditambah lagi dia membeli banyak makanan ringan. Awalnya Tenten fikir makanan ringan ini untuk camilan Hinata, tapi sepertinya kini ia tahu makanan ini ternyata untuk acara kumpul-kumpul?

Apa? Kumpul-kumpul? Berarti bukan hanya ada Naruto saja, kan? Jadi siapa lagi? Tenten tak fikir panjang, mungkin itu teman-teman Naruto dari sekolah atau di rumah. Dengan senang hati Tenten menerimanya. "Baiklah, aku ikut!" seru Tenten ceria.

Hinata dan Tenten berhenti di trotoar yang sangat terik matahari di sana. Hinata melihat ke kanan dan kiri jalan raya, diikuti oleh Tenten. Mereka mencari taksi. Karena di kota ini sangat mudah kendaraan, tak menunggu waktu lama, taksi pun akhirnya datang. Hinata memberhentikan taksi tersebut. Setelah taksi berwarna oranye itu berhenti di pinggir trotoar tempat mereka berdiri, mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

Setelah duduk, pengendara taksi itu seperti biasa, menanyakan tujuan. "Konichiwa. Mau ke mana, nona?" tanya sopir itu dengan ramah.

"Hakasita café." jawab Hinata. Tenten mengernyit dan menengok ke arah Hinata, "Kita tidak ke café biasa?" tanya Tenten keheranan. Karena biasanya mereka selalu datang ke tempat yang sama. Gadis yang memakai t-shirt abu-abu itu hanya tersenyum, "Yang mengajak itu bukan aku, Tenten."

"Ahaha... Iya, ya." Gadis dengan kemeja kotak-kotak cokelat itu hanya cengengesan.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mencuci piring. Dengan raut wajah yang masam, dia terus melanjutkan membilas piring dan mangkuk yang sudah ia bersihkan dengan sabun cuci piring. Matanya melirik sebentar dengan tatapan horor ke arah ruang tv yang bisa terlihat dari dapur. Melirik lelaki yang duduk di sofa menghadap membelakanginya. Kini lelaki itu tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Bukan karena gadis itu mengerjakan tugas cuci piring, tapi karena kejadian barusan...

_Sakura menumpukkan piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk makan siang. Setelah semua telah dibereskan, Sakura mengangkat nampan yang terdapat piring-piring kotor barusan untuk membawanya ke wastafle. Tapi baru beberapa langkah gadis yang mengenakan baju santai itu terpeleset._

"_UWAAA!"_

_Sakura yang sedari tadi menutup matanya merasakan tubuhnya tidak merasakan penturan pada kepala dan tubuhnya ataupun suara beling-beling yang berjatuhan. Ia langsung membuka matanya. Dan ternyata sosok Uchiha bungsu yang menopang tubuhnya yang akan jatuh ke menjengkang ke belakang itu. Mata Sakura membulat, "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_I-iya..." Mendadak Sakura gugup bak Hinata yang ingin dicium Naruto-heh?-. Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura begitu berdegup cepat karena menatap onyx Sasuke yang begitu tajam bak elang. Tatapan yang mampu membuatnya selalu seperti ini. Sasuke yang berekspresi datar itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekati wajah Sakura, membuat darah Sakura makin berdesir kencang._

_Semakin dekat, dekat hingga membuat deru nafas mereka saling menyatu, obsidian dan jade bersatu. Dan hingga membuat jade itu tertutup, berfirasat akan ada sentuhan..._

"_Kau itu kalau memakai eyeliner harus teliti. Lihat, itu berantakan." ucap Sasuke membuat backsound suasana romantis menjadi kaset kusut. Sakura akhirnya kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke melepas Sakura yang sudah berdiri normal. Lelaki berambut yang lebih mirip pantat ayam itu langsung melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo. Rona merah berhias di wajah anggun... Ralat, di wajahnya yang kali ini terlihat arwah ingin membunuh._

_Gigi gadis itu bergemelutuk, dalam hati ia terus mengutuk Uchiha itu yang telah membuatnya deg-degan tadi. "Dasar Uchiha tidak peka..." gumam Sakura. Mengharapkan ciuman rupanya. Ah, lucu sekali. Gadis mana yang tidak salah paham dengan tingkah Sasuke barusan? Tapi kenapa tadi Sasuke malah bilang eyeliner Sakura berantakan?_

_Sakura pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil ponselnya untuk berkaca. Tapi dilihatnya, eyeliner Sakura hanya berantakan sedikit. Sasuke terlalu mendramatisir! Empat sudut masih terdapat di kepala pinknya. Lalu ia menengok ke arah sofa, melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka tas._

"_Dasar menyebalkaaan!" gumam Sakura dengan nada yang seperti berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya berdecak kesal. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya._

Dan begitulah, kejadian barusan membuat Sakura seperti ini. Mencuci piring dengan wajah yang mematikan. 'Ingin rasanya aku mencekikmu! SHANNARO!' batin Sakura berkobar-kobar. Gadis itupun berganti topik. Iris emeraldnya melihat setumpukan perlalatan makan yang baru ia cuci kini sudah bersih sempurna. Ia langsung mengelapnya hingga kering dan menatanya di rak piring yang sudah tersedia.

"Hhh... Selesai." Sakura menghela nafas dan segera berjalan menuju Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan masih memasang wajah masamnya. Mau tak mau ia harus ke tempat Sasuke sekarang kan, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke-lah tuan rumahnya.

Dengan perlahan gadis berambut panjang itu duduk di sebelah kanan Sasuke yang masih serius menatap layar laptopnya. Keseriusannya pun membuat Sakura tertarik ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke lihat. Apa jangan-jangan video porno?

Tebakan salah. Emerald kristal Sakura yang melihat dari samping sambil bersandar di sofa, ia bisa melihatnya, Sasuke sedang membuka situs yang berisi cerpen-cerpen dan puisi. Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dari bersandarnya dan menatap layar laptop Sasuke. "Kau suka membaca cerpen di situs ini juga?" tanya Sakura membuat Sasuke keheranan karena menampakkan wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hn."

"Aku juga suka membuka situs ini. Kau tahu, puisi ciptaan Mayumi Kotori? Aaa, aku suka sekali karya-karyanya! Kemudian cerpen yang dikarang Hana Yori, aku paling suka yang berjudul..."

Sasuke melihat Sakura sweatdrop. Aneh sekali, tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengoceh tanpa henti. Apalagi dia itu sedang marah, kan? Dasar Sakura. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan puisi atau cerpen, ia langsung terbawa oleh dunianya. Kecintaannya pada sastra.

"Akhirnya si lelaki itu melamar si gadis. Gadis itu menerimanya dan mereka..." Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, samburat merah memenuhi pipinya. "Berciuman." ucap Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Sakura yang terputus. Mengingat kata 'ciuman' saja Sakura sudah sangat berdebar-debar. Sasuke yang tak menyangka ucapannya itu mempan membuat gadis itu diam, akhirnya makin menggodanya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam Sakura, membuat Sakura mematung.

Lama mereka bertatapan, membuat Sakura berharap seperti tadi saat terpeleset. 'Apakah kali ini ia akan serius menciumku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura revleks menutup matanya, membuat Sasuke berhenti dan tersenyum. Tapi kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa.

"Pfft..." Sasuke menahan tawanya, kini ia kembali duduk lurus di depan laptop, dan itu membuat Sakura membuka kembali matanya. "Ekspresimu lucu juga seperti itu, hmph..." ucap Sasuke masih menahan tawanya.

Kesabaran nona Haruno itu akhirnya sudah tidak tertahan. Emosinya meledak-ledak. Antara ingin marah dan sedih karena ditertawakan seperti itu. Malu karena sudah dua kali ia salah paham. Segitukah ia ingin berciuman dengan Sasuke? Sakura yang akhirnya bangun dari duduknya. "Aku mau pulang saja!" ucapnya.

Tanpa persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari ruang tamu dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Tidak perduli pintu itu akan rusak atau tidak, yang penting amarahnya sedang meledak-ledak saat ini. Ia memakai sandal sederhana nan terlihat mewah berwarna pink miliknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Sakura membuka gerbang itu dan kembali berlari, menelusuri komplek rumah yang sepi. Tak dapat ia bendung air mata yang menurutnya bodoh itu. "Uchiha sialan! Beraninya mempermainkanku!"

.

.

Sakura yang merasa sudah jauh dari kediaman Uchiha itu langsung berhenti, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Gadis yang merasa lemas itu berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang berderai air mata.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ini tidak peka sekali!" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

'Bruuum...' Tiba-tiba suara motor terdengar. Dan telinga Sakura sudah tidak asing dengan suara motor itu. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok. Motor itu sudah berhenti di sampingnya.

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba saja lari, bodoh?" bentak Sasuke yang langsung mematikan mesin motor dan standart motornya.

"Habis... Hiks..." Sakura masih berjongkok, membuat Sasuke segera mengangkat bahu mungilnya untuk segera berdiri. Jika dilihat, mereka seperti kakak yang sedang menolong adiknya yang menangis.

Tapi kemudian Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri! Kau tidak perlu membantuku!" seru Sakura membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Oh, baik jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan menolongmu!"

"Mauku? Memang kau tahu apa mauku, hah? Kau... Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan mempermainkanku seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu tinggal katakan, apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!"

"Seenaknya mengataiku bodoh!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Baik, maaf! Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Sepertinya kesabaran keduanya sama habisnya, emosi mereka saling meledak-ledak. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa?"

"CIUM AKU!"

Sasuke seketika membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura yang masih sambil menangis seperti anak kecil yang ngambek ingin dibelikan permen. Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Kau ini kenapa, hah?" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura, sementara Sakura memejamkan matanya meringis.

"Ck," decak Sasuke menengok ke arah kirinya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura.

"Saku, dengar. Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap. Bagaimana jika kejadian yang lalu terjadi lagi?" Sakura terbelalak. Memang karena dirinya Sasuke menjadi trauma. Saat di SMU Sasuke mencuri ciuman pertamanya, ciuman yang begitu penting untuk seorang gadis, direnggut begitu saja. Dan kini, ia meminta Sasuke menciumnya, sementara Sasuke sendiri trauma akan tamparan pedas Sakura karena saat itu seenaknya Sasuke mencium Sakura.

Sakura mendadak blushing dan kembali berwajah polos seperti bayi yang tak punya dosa. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap mata Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi seperti murid sekolah yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan guru di kelas. "Sekarang aku siap!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke cengo, Sakura sudah menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, menunggu respon Sasuke.

Sedetik...

Tiga detik detik...

Lima detik...

Sakura masih terpejam dengan wajah aneh, sementara Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Ia telan ludahnya susah payah dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, juga debaran jantung yang begitu berdebar halus. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura perlahan-lahan. Dan hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi...

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

"Ne-ne-ne..." Tenten masih gagap belum mengucapkan kalimat sempurna karena melihat sosok yang membuatnya kaget. Tidak, bukan hantu. Lebih mangagetkan dari hantu menurut gadis beriris cokelat itu. Sosok yang ia lihat sekarang adalah lelaki tampan berambut cokelat panjang dan beriris lavender seperti sahabatnya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan blazer hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Tenten yang masih mematung di dekat kursi café yang sudah ditempatinya dan juga para kawannya. "Apa kabar?" sapa lelaki itu.

"Neji-niisan..." Akhirnya kalimatnya sempurna diucapkan Tenten. "Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Tenten tak membalas sapaan Neji barusan. Neji masih tersenyum, "Ada sesuatu... Yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,"

"Aku?" Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri heran. Barang kali Neji salah bicara. Tapi ternyata tidak, justru Neji mengangguk dan—menggenggam tangan Tenten, membuat Tenten ingin segera pingsan. Hinata yang memperhatikannya dari kursi hanya tersenyum melihat Neji mulai menarik Tenten keluar café. Kemudian gadis iris lavender itu kembali berbincang dengan lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang diketahui adalah kekasihnya. Si rubah tampan, Naruto.

Sementara NaruHina sibuk dengan obrolan tak jelas mereka. Memang tak pernah jelas, karena setiap Naruto bicara basa-basi saja Hinata sudah seperti udang rebus—memerah. Dan obrolah mereka hanya dengan pertanyaan singkat dan basa-basi, belum ada yang serius. Kembali ke topik, kita intip bagaimana Neji dan Tenten.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai di parkiran. Neji menyuruh Tenten masuk ke dalam mobil Suzuki hitam Neji, dan Tenten menurutinya. Setelah Tenten dan Neji masuk mobil, Neji langsung tancap gas. Entah akan membawa Tenten ke mana.

Jauh. Hingga mobil Neji sudah cukup jauh dan menuju jalan yang tidak diketahui jalannya oleh Tenten. Ditambah, jalan itu sepi. Sepi?

Terbesit fikiran itu, otak Tenten yang lemot itu masih loading, nampak berfikir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan berita tadi pagi yang ia tonton tentang kasus penculikan yang ternyata orang dekat juga bisa melakukannya untuk mendapat tebusan. Gadis bercepol itu langsung bergidik dan melirik Neji, 'Jangan-jangan Hinata dan Neji bersekongkol untuk menculikku dengan cara Neji menarik perhatianku!' batin Tenten sambil membayangkan wajah Hinata dan Neji yang terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

Dengan keberanian yang kuat, Tenten menatap Neji dan berucap, "Kau tidak akan menculikku, kan? Orangtuaku tidak punya uang banyak untuk menebusnya!"

Neji yang kaget akibat penuturan Tenten mendadak memberhentikan mobilnya di jalan yang sepi. Neji menengok ke arah Tenten yang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat wajah Tenten yang ketakutan. Lama mereka saling bertatapan.

SIIING...

"HAHAHAHAHA..." tawa Neji memekik tak tertahan karena melihat ekspresi dan sikap Tenten yang tulalit itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tertawa sedemikian keras, membuat imagenya sebagai cowok cool musnah sudah karena gadis ini. Tenten yang tidak mengerti tawa Neji hanya sweatdrop melihat Neji yang awalnya ia kenal cool, tiba-tiba malah terbahak-bahak karena sikap yang ia buat.

"Kau ini kenapa tertawa keras seperti itu?" tanya Tenten yang masih juga belum mengerti. Neji mengusap sedikit air mata yang keluar karena tawanya sendiri. Neji berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya dan perlahan tawanya berubah menjadi senyum.

Neji membuka pintu mobil dan juga membuka pintu yang ada di sisi Tenten. "Keluarlah," Neji menyuruh Tenten.

"Kau akan menurunkanku di sini?"

Neji menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi di sini... Aku akan bicara."

Tenten mengikuti suruhan Neji dan melihat sekeliling. Jalan raya yang sepi dan di kedua sisi jalan itu hanya terdapat tiang-tiang listrik dan lampu yang mati karena memang ini masih siang. Pinggir jalan itu hanya tanah kering yang karena terkena panas, lebih terlihat seperti padang pasir. Karena masih terlihat pasir-pasir cokelat yang berhamburan tertiup angin.

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa harus jauh-jauh bicaranya?" tanyanya.

"Tenten," panggil Neji yang mendadak menatap tajam Tenten. Tapi kemudian Neji menengok ke samping sebentar. Sepertinya gugup. "Bagaimana aku harus bicara, ya...?" Neji menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, membuat tanda tanya berhamburan keluar dari kepala Tenten.

Tenten yang merasa dirinya harus bicara juga langsung membuka mulut. "Neji-nii,"

Neji menengok, kembali bertatapan dengan iris Tenten. Tenten dengan takut-takut berkata, "Kalau tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru kau kenal menyatakan perasaan padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Neji-nii?"

Neji tersenyum, "Aku akan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Aku akan menerimanya jika aku mencintainya, dan akan menolaknya dengan tegas jika aku tidak mencintainya." Tenten langsung ragu akan jawaban Neji. Ia menunduk dan memandang kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. "Apa Neji-nii... Punya seseorang yang—"

"Kau ingin menanyakan seseorang yang kucinta? Aku punya orang yang kucinta," potong Neji, dan membuat mata Tenten meredup seketika. "Dan orang itu adalah kau." Sambung Neji.

Tenten yang kaget setengah mati itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Neji. Neji memegang pipi Tenten, "Sekarang aku katakan. Aku menyukai kepolosanmu, aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu. Dan sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

'Blugh!' Tenten langsung memeluk erat Neji. "Neji-nii tidak bohong, kan? Karena aku juga menyukai Neji-nii... Bahkan aku rela tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memilih bekerja di perusahaan Neji-nii..."

Neji mengusap kepala Tenten, "Teruskanlah study, kau tidak perlu bekerja. Aku akan mengunjungimu seminggu sekali, dan meneleponmu setiap hari, jika kau mau."

Tenten makin erat memeluk Neji. "Ya, aku mau... Aku mau..." Keduanya tersenyum, dan Neji membalas pelukan Tenten. Bukan hanya musim yang bersemi saat ini, tapi cinta mereka juga bersemi.

"Anak yang manis," kekeh Neji mengusap kepala Tenten, dan Tenten hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan posisi masing-masing. Jarak mereka yang sudah tidak berjarak lagi. Lelaki itu mendadak berhenti dan...

"Jangan mengatakan 'aku siap' dengan wajah polos seperti itu tahu!" seru Sasuke yang kembali mengambil jarak, menjauh dari Sakura. Sakura yang membuka matanya dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek.

"Aku... Hiks... Apa permintaanku ini aneh? Aku ini kan pacarmu... Hiks... Kenapa kau teg—"

Ucapan Sakura akhirnya terpotong karena tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa diganjal. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat. Sasuke telah menciumnya. Bisa dirasakan Sakura sensasi di bibirnya saat ini. Sangat berbeda saat ciuman pertama. Saat Sasuke menciumnya di SMU. Dan mereka beruntung, di komplek itu sedang sepi tak ada seorangpun yang lewat.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura masih dalam posisi itu. Gadis dalam pelukan Sasuke itupun memejamkan matanya menerima kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sasuke. Sakura yang tak kuasa menahan degupan jantungnya langsung melepas ciuman itu dan menenggelamkan wajah blushingnya di dada Sasuke. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu mengusap lembut kepala merah jambu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku malu..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau yang minta, kan?"

Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan dan menyadari kebodohan keduanya. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Sakura langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, sementara Sasuke merasa risih. Bukan risih karena pelukan Sakura, tapi risih dengan posisinya saat ini. Mereka kan sedang di jalanan!

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana, baka!"

"Terserah. Mungkin nama Uchiha yang akan tercoret karena akan menjadi gosip di komplek ini. 'Uchiha berciuman dengan pacarnya siang hari di musim semi, di jalan komplek rumah', kira-kira akan begitu." ucap Sakura terkesan meledek, membuat Sasuke mencubit pipi bulatnya, "Begitukah? Bagaimana jika gosipnya berubah. 'Nona Haruno, seenak jidatnya yang lebar, memaksa Uchiha untuk berciuman'. Seperti itu." timpal Sasuke membuat Sakura manyun.

Tapi kemudian Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berarti aku yang akan mulai." ucapnya seraya berjinjit menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hey, apa kau ini gadis yang agresif?"

"Pada lelaki lain tidak, tapi padamu iya."

"Hah?"

'CUP!'

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

Kota di sana telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 19:05, tapi gadis yang menemani kekasihnya itu masih belum kembali pulang. Bukannya dipaksa tidak boleh pulang, tapi dia sendiri yang belum ingin pulang. Dan jadilah seharian penuh ini gadis itu melewati harinya dengan sang kekasih.

Di rumah sederhana kediaman Uchiha. Begitu damai. Ah, bukan damai, tapi sepi. Walau di dalamnya sudah berisi dua manusia, tapi tak ada suara sedikitpun terdengar di kediaman itu. Kali ini bukan karena Sasuke yang cuek pada Sakura, tapi saat ini mereka berdua sedang dusuk di sofa dengan posisi wenang. Posisi dengan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh Sakura dari samping, dan Sakura yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang bidang. Entah ada angin apa, mereka menikmati posisi mereka untuk kali ini. Melepas rindu yang tak ada habisnya.

Sakura menikmati aroma maskulin yang mengguar di tubuh Sasuke. Sungguh sangat tenang Sakura setiap kali mencium aroma Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri merasa nyaman mencium aroma rambut Sakura yang sangat wangi, wewangiannya seperti buah cherry. Entah apa itu, Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil memain-mainkan kaus yang dipakai Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Bukan menjawab, Sasuke balik bertanya. Suasana hening kembali beberapa saat.

"Hanya ingin tahu. Karena bagaimanapun... Di luar sana masih banyak bunga-bunga yang indah, tapi kau malah memilih aku yang hanya rumput liar. Rumput liar yang hanya untuk dilupakan dan diinjak orang-orang. Sama sekali tidak indah dan tidak berguna—"

"Apa maksudmu karena aku Uchiha?"

Sakura membuka matanya tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke, "Tanpa kujawab kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kepala Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi rumput liar." tutur Sasuke. Sakura terkikik pelan, "Penuturan macam apa itu?"

"..."

Sakura melepas posisinya dan menatap Sasuke begitu dalam. Sasuke balas menatap Sakura. Gadis pinky itu tersenyum, "Tidak. Kau adalah pohon beringin, Sasuke-kun. Pohon beringin yang berada di samping rumput liar, dan selalu membuat sejuk sekitar setiap saat hingga rumput liar itu merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya."

Sasuke yang cukup cerdas mencerna kata-kata Sakura langsung memeluknya, "Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri tadi. Aku akan selalu menyejukkanmu. Aku berjanji."

Kedua tangan Sakura dengan ragu membalas pelukan Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap meng'iya'kan Sasuke. Percaya bahwa lelaki itu pasti akan selalu melindunginya. "Dan berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi rumput liar yang kuat."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia baru sadar, Sasuke memiliki sisi sifat yang begitu hangat di balik sifat dinginnya. Sakura pun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Terima kasih... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan satu kecupan hangat mendarat tepat di puncak kepala Sakura. Begitu hangat, hingga keduanya merasa untuk kali ini dunia milik mereka.

.

.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Aku sudah menelepon orangtuamu." ucap Sasuke kemudian menarik selimut yang dipakai Sakura. Ranjang besar dalam kamar yang kosong, malam ini akan ditempati oleh Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke, "Benar kau sudah bilang?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Yah, karena mereka keasyikan hingga lupa waktu, kini sudah hampir tengah malam, tidak baik Sakura pulang malam hari walau diantar Sasuke sekalipun.

Sasuke kembali berbalik untuk melangkah keluar, tapi tiba-tiba tangan kecil menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menengok, dan itu adalah tangan Sakura yang menahannya. "Kau pergi ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa untukku?"

Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Sasuke kecup lembut kening Sakura dan berucap, "Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah merasa selesai, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar Sasuke mematikan lampu yang tombolnya berada di dekat pintu. Sasuke menengok, keduanya saling bertatapan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadisnya tersenyum.

"Oyasuminasai."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke begitu membuat Sakura ingin melayang. Sasuke benar-benar begitu menyayanginya. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya untuk segera menuju alam mimpi sambil tersenyum. Begitupun Sasuke yang di depan pintu kamar, ia tersenyum lembut. Keduanya berharap semoga selalu seperti ini. Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bersatu memadu kasih.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuplikan CHAPTER 7 (The Last Chapter)...**

Ino menatap bintang yang terbentang di langit yang tinggi. "Jadi... Kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kita sekarang?" tanya Ino memastikan.

Ia tahu, mungkin berat jika nantinya akan melihat Sai melamar gadis itu. Mungkin ini karma. Karma karena dulu ia selalu mempermainkan perasaan lelaki. Menjadi playgirl dan mencampakkan perasaan laki-laki. Dan kini, saat ini, ia yang sudah mencintai seorang laki-laki dengan setulus hati, sebentar lagi akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya campakkan yang akan keluar dari bibir lelaki kulit pucat itu.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai... Mencintaimu... Hiks..."

.

"Tou-chan ingin kau ikut ke Oto. Di sana kau akan melanjutkan kuliah, dan..." Fugaku mengambil nafas sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Di sana nanti, aku akan menggelar acara pertunangan untukmu dengan gadis dari keluarga yang Tou-chan percaya bisa membuat perusahaan Uchiha meningkat sukses."

.

"Nii-chan, katakan pada Tou-chan, PERJODOHAN BODOH APA MAKSUDNYA, HAH?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya sambil terus mencengkram kerah kemeja Itachi. "Aku ini baru lulus sekolah dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan Tou-chan sudah mengenal Sakura! Tapi kenapa aku harus ditunangkan?"

.

"Pada akhirnya... Haruno Sakura hanyalah rumput liar yang tak akan bisa bersatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke dan mencoba tetap tersenyum. Sasuke yang hanya bisa mematung sambil menunduk itu hanya bisa merasakan kepergian Sakura yang melewati dirinya yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Posisi mereka kini saling membelakangi. Dan sepertinya inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Derai air mata masih terus keluar dari iris kristal hijau Sakura. 'Aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu, Sasuke-kun... Takkan bisa...' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil terus melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

'Selamat tinggal... Pohon beringin yang selalu menyejukkanku...'

_**,-Renai Joujou,-**_

**Readers pasti bilang, "FIC APAAN NIH?". Haaa... Karena ini nambah gaje aja. Mey bingung dengan otak sendiri. Ide untuk chapter ini tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja, bikin Mey harus memikirkan tema yang pas. Dan sekalinya dapat ide malah jadi begini. Uuuh... Jangan kecewa, ya, readers. Maklum, masih amatir. Dan Mey rasa fic ini di chapter ini udah ga ada genre friendshipnya. Gomen.  
>m(lll_ _)m<strong>

**Ada yang tahu? YAAAY, chapter depan adalah chap terakhir!#krik krik krik. Bagaimana kisah akhir dari genk Sakura dkk? Dan bagaimana kisah akhir percintaan mereka? Ditunggu chapter depan! XD *disambitin kue pisang***

**Karena Mey lagi ga ada pulsa modem, bales review di sini, ya.^^ Arigatou buat yang udah review fic ini :**

**karikazuka**

**ainiiyenni**

**Kamikaze Ayy**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**valentina14**

Uchiharuno phorepeerr

Qren

**Kazuma B'tomat**

**yhukii chan**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet : **Iya, masih dilanjut dong, hohoho. Ini udap apdet, thanks for review.^^

DEVIL'D

**Lucy Uchino : **Yap, tau lah, hehe. Sip, nih, udah apdet. Makasih udah ripiu. :D

**MemelSasusakuLove**

maya

Silent reader

Yacchan

Uchiha Sasusaku : Hehe, oke oke, ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah ripiu.^^

myself : Iya, ini udah apdet. Makasih reviewnya, ya. :D

**riestiyani aurora : **Hahaha, animanga aslinya Saku emang gitu*dishannaro* Ini apdet, makasih reviewnya. :D

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink : **Ahaha, terima kasih sudah mau nunggu.*hug* Ini udah update. Arigatou udah direview. XD

Retno sasusaku : Iya, salam kenal juga! ^,^ Ini udah di update, makasih udah diripiu.

**Review lagi dooong~ (-v-)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
